


Twelve Days of Christmas (James Version)

by The_Obfuscators_Canard



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [1]
Category: NSYNC
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking, Collars, Dominance, Double Penetration, Felching, Fisting, Holidays, Light Bondage, M/M, Marathon Sex, Master/Slave, Multi, Non-Rape, Oral Sex, Rimming, Romance, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Spanking, delayed gratification
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-11 23:08:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 25,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/483903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Obfuscators_Canard/pseuds/The_Obfuscators_Canard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A telling of the Twelve Days of Christmas in two points of view. There is a companion piece that will also be posted called Twelve Days of Christmas (Joshua Version). For each day, their significant other gets them a gift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. On the 1st Day of Christmas....

**On the 1 st day of Christmas, my James gave to me....  
...A spanking I won't forget.**  
 

James and I were sitting in the living room watching some mindless television program. I wanted to reach out and touch him...taste him, but I was still hesitant to do anything. I didn't want our friendship ruined because I couldn't keep my hormones in check. My attention drifted from James onto the television. There on the screen was some commercial about keeping your loved ones close to you these holidays.

I couldn't wait another moment. "James," I whispered. He heard me and turned his attention from the television towards me. "I have something that I have been wanting to tell you for so long."

"Yes, Josh," James breathed out. It seemed that his voice was dripping sex. I instantly became as hard as a rock. I picked up the remote and turned off the television, so we wouldn't be interrupted.

"Rather than tell you, I'll show you...." I scooted closer to James until our legs were pressed together. I grabbed one of his hands and placed it on my throbbing package. James' eyes went huge as he felt my excitement through my jeans, but I noticed that he wasn't pulling away either. Instead, James took hold of my free hand and brought it over and placed it on his swollen crotch. I could feel his monster pulse and throb under my trembling hand.

"It took you long enough," James whispered before leaning forward and tenderly kissing my lips. I relished the touch of his gentle lips on my own for a moment, before I pulled back and looked into his eyes.

"What do you mean 'It took you long enough'?" I asked James.

He smiled and began to caress my denim-clad dick. "I mean that I have been dropping you signals for months now. I was starting to wonder if you would ever notice that I wanted you."

I placed another kiss on James' lips. His pale green eyes seemed to burn a hole into my soul. A devilish grin spread across James' face and I wondered what he was thinking. Before I could ask, he answered my question. "You know...." Another kiss and his hands began to explore my body. "...I'm going to have to...." James moved down to my neck and sucked on it for a moment. "...punish you." As the last words left his lips, James brought a hand to my nipples and twisted them fiercely. A flash of pain shot through my body, but my dick pulsed and grew even harder.

James had the advantage and he stood up. He grabbed the front of my shirt and pulled me to my feet. "My room. NOW!" James commanded. I looked at him in amazement. I never knew that he was capable of such forcefulness. Quickly, I ran to James' bedroom. I stood there and eagerly awaited for his arrival.

As James came into the room, he looked at me standing there and smiled. "I see you know your place in my room." He moved closer to me. James leaned forward and licked up my neck to my earlobe. He took it gently into his mouth and bit down on it. I could feel his teeth sinking into the delicate flesh causing me to gasp; however, I knew better than to move an inch. James released my earlobe and whispered commandingly in my ear, "Now, STRIP! I want to see your body."

I grabbed the bottom of my tank-top and yanked it from my body. I was about to toss my shirt to one side when James sneered, "Don't even think about it, Josh. Place the shirt on the edge of my bed." I folded the shirt and did just as James commanded me. I moved my hands to the top of my jeans and popped the button open. Unzipping my zipper with one hand and shimming out of the offense article of clothing with the other, I had my pants off in mere seconds. I folded them haphazardly and placed them atop the shirt on the bed.

I was about to remove my boxer-briefs, but James spoke again, "Leave them on for now." I stood there with my hands at my sides while James circled around me. A severe blush crept through my face at such close scrutiny. "You will do just fine...." James' words trailed off as his teeth closed around one of my erect nipples. He bit and licked and twisted them until I was writhing in ecstasy.

James stopped the torture on my nipples and moved behind me. I could hear the springs as he sat down on the bed. I was on the verge of a nervous breakdown waiting and wondering what he would do to me next. My dick pulsed and throbbed and squirted out more precum into my way too tight boxer-briefs. The rhythmic sensation of James' warm breath on the small of my back almost made me jump out of my skin. I felt James' hands at the top of my boxer-briefs. I took a deep breath and waited for the inevitable.

James grabbed the top of my boxer-briefs and yanked them down my legs. My dick sprang from them. A shiver went up and down my spine as I felt James' hot breath on my exposed ass. "TURN AROUND!" James commanded.

I hesitated for a moment as I didn't want to be so exposed to James' prying eyes. I took another deep breath and turned around to face James. As I did, he saw me for the first time in all my aching glory. James eyes drank in my nude body. I could tell that he, too, was excited and I craved to see him. Leaning forward a little, he licked the tip of my seeping dick. I threw my hand back and moaned at the wonderful sensation.

"I see you like that," James said. "But, you are going to have to experience a little pain before pleasure." James reached under the bed and grabbed something from beneath it. When he brought it out, I noticed that it was a riding crop. "Lay across my knees." I laid gently across his knees. He was easily supporting my weight and I could feel my dick pressing against his leather clad legs.

James traced a line up my leg, across my ass and over my back with the riding crop. I moaned at the foreign thrill he was giving me. He laid the crop atop my back. I felt one strong arm hold me in place across the top of my back. I felt James' other hand caressing my ass. Spreading my cheeks slightly with two of his fingers, I felt a third one touch my center. I shivered in response.

Repositioning his arm, James grabbed my ass cheek and pulled it farther apart. With his new hold, James had his other hand free to do whatever he wanted with it. He thrust a finger deep inside my tight hole. At the sudden violent intrusion, I bucked my hips back causing James' probing digit to bury itself even further into me. Finding my internal sweet spot, James stroked it eliciting a groan of pleasure.

I wiggled around on James' legs pushing back to get more of him inside of me. Sensing that I was having too much fun, James pulled roughly out of my ass. My ring snapped shut instantly, but I yearned for him to plunder it again. I felt James pick up the abandoned riding crop from my back. I tensed at the prospect of what he was going to do with it.

James rubbed the whip against my ass before he raised it high above his head and brought it down upon my upturned ass. I screamed and flailed out my arms and legs as it made contact with my tender skin. James hearing my screams of pain stopped for a moment. He leaned forward and kissed my redden cheeks before asking, "Would you like for me to stop?"

I could see the love was back in his eyes and knew that I could stop what he was doing at any time. "No, James. Please continue." I emphasized my words by rubbing my turgid dick against James' legs.

Seeing that I was more than willing to continue the punishment, James raised the whip again and brought it back down on my ass. Over and over. Each time the whip made contact with my ass, James kissed where it redden the skin. The combination of the pain and the tenderness had my dick leaking like a sieve. I could feel the warmth radiate from my ass to every part of my body.

James brought the riding crop back down onto my ass one more time. As I flinched at the pain once again, James used his advantage to quickly lay me over the edge of the bed. He stood up, unbuttoned his leather pants and let them fall to the floor. Before the lingering pain left my cheeks, James placed his rigid dick next to my hole and impaled me onto it in one thrust.

"OH FUCK!" I yelled out as I felt James' massive meat rip my insides and sink deeper than I had ever been fucked before. His rough pubic hair irritating the red welts the riding crop left on my ass. My balls tightened and I could feel my bloated balls belching out the cum that was contained within. My orgasm caused my ass muscles to clench James' throbbing pecker sending him into an orgasmic bliss. I felt his load travel up his dick and shoot deep into my body. It felt as though he was flowing through me.

As our mutual orgasms continued, James leaned forward and wrapped his strong arms around my chest. I could feel his heart beating against my back and his warm breath at the nape of my neck. Finally, our dicks stopped spurting their creamy treasures. James moved his mouth to my ear and whispered, "I love you, Josh."

I turned my head slightly around to capture his mouth in a kiss before telling him, "I love you too, James."


	2. On the 2nd Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day. Another gift. =)

**On the 2 nd day of Christmas, my James gave to me....  
...Two nipple clamps.** **  
**

Just as I pulled on a pair of boxer-briefs, there was a knock on James' and my dressing room door. "Yes?" I called out.

"Five minutes before you have to report to makeup," a stagehand responded.

I groaned loudly to myself. I didn't want to perform tonight. James and I were supposed to spend a quiet night at home, but Johnny thought that performing a benefit concert would be the perfect thing for us to do. "OK. We will be out in a few."

I walked over to the bathroom door and gently knocked on it. "James? Can I come in?" There was no response. I tried the door handle and it clicked open. The steam from James' shower poured from within filling the entire room. I took a few steps into the room and still could hear the water running in the shower. "James?" I called out again. Still, no answer.

Another few steps closer and I could see James begin to wash his firm torso. His hands working the soap into a rich lather. His nickel-sized nipples a dark contrast to his alabaster skin. The water cascaded down his hair matting it to his head and trickled further over his body. I gasped at the wondrous sight before me. My mouth went dry and I couldn't get enough moisture to form the words I needed.

James raised his head and looked at me. He smiled and turned his back toward me. His firm round ass cheeks beckoned for me. The muscles in his legs and back flexed as he began to slowly washed the rest of his body. My dick was pounding in my boxer-briefs stretching them tight. I numbly walked closer to James.

As I was about to speak again, James opened the shower door. The heat from the steam hit my face hard and caused me to gasp for breath. James took the opportunity to fasten his mouth against my own. I moaned into James' hot mouth. He moved one of his hands to the front of my boxer-briefs and groped me through the flimsy material. I didn't want to stop him, but I knew that I had to. I pulled away from him and grabbed hold of his eager hand. "James. We don't have time. We have to report to makeup in few minutes."

James' smile grew even bigger. "OK, Josh. I'll be good, but I do have a present for you." He walked over to the sink. I couldn't keep my eyes off his glorious backside. I longed so much to caress and lick the drops of water off his body. James picked up something from the sink and came back over to where I stood. I looked at his hands and could see a gleam of metal in them, but I couldn't make out what the objects were.

"Raise your shirt." I quickly pulled my shirt up under my chin and watched as James took one of the metal objects and brought it to my skin. Just as I was about to see what it was, James said, "Close your eyes." I obeyed. Even though the object was in the bathroom while James was taking a shower, the metal was cool to the touch. I flinched at the sudden coolness on my heated flesh. James slowly traced it over my skin, gradually working his way closer and closer to my painfully hard nipples. I heard a metallic noise and, then, felt the sharp teeth pierce my rigid nub.

James traced the other metal object in almost a duplicate pattern. He brought it to the other nipple and, with a quick movement, he fastened the other metal object to it. "You can open your eyes now, Josh," James breathed out. I slowly opened my eyes and looked down at my chest. On each one of my nipples was a platinum nipple clamp shaped like a musical note. "Do you like them?" James questioned.

I raised my head and my eyes found James'. I stared at him for a moment. His emerald green eyes twinkling in amusement as he stared into mine. "Thank you, James. I love them and I love you."

"I love you too, Josh." We leaned forward in unison and our lips touched. I dropped my shirt and caught the sides of his face with my hands. As the kiss deepened, I worked my hands down his still wet body. Just as I was about to encircle his erect dick with my hand, there was another knock on the door.

"JC? Lance? Are you coming?" Chris hollered from the hallway.

James and I parted. I kissed him again quickly and started to head for the door. As I reached it, I turned around and looked at James. He had picked up a towel and was just starting to dry off his body. I watched him for a second before mumbling to myself, "Not yet, but I will be tonight."

Pulling the towel off his head, James grinned. "Is that a promise?"

I ran my hands up my body and grabbed hold of the clamps. I pulled on them slightly eliciting a moan from myself. "Definitely!" I turned and left the bathroom, leaving James to get ready. "We'll be out in two minutes Chris," I yelled out.

"OK. Two minutes. Any more and I'm coming in to get you," Chris answered. I could hear his footsteps on the concrete floor heading away from the door towards the makeup room. I quickly pulled on my pants, put on socks and shoes and pulled on a baseball cap. As I bent over to grab my room key, James came out of the bathroom and pinched me in the ass. I stood up and turned around to face James.

"Let's go, love. We can do that later." James grabbed his keys and headed out the door.

I followed....


	3. On the 3rd Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Third day of debauchery....

**On the 3 rd day of Christmas, my James gave to me....  
...Three cock rings.**  
 

"James? Where are you?" I called out as I entered the hotel room.

"COME HERE, NOW!" James bellowed out from the bedroom. I immediately ran into the bedroom. Standing before me, James was holding a wrapped package in front of himself. His eyes glimmered with desire as mine raked across his muscular alabaster body. They traveled down his chest, across his stomach and settled on the package that was masking his impressive equipment.

I stiffened as my dick became instantly hard in my tight jeans. It snaking its way down my left leg. "Oh my!" I gasped out. I was absolutely hypnotized at the sight before me.

James' deep voice broke my gaze when he asked, "Aren't you going to unwrap your gift?"

I walked slowly over to James. As I approached him, I could smell him in the air. His emerald green eyes shone like stars in the night sky. The harsh light from the hotel illuminated James' body and made it glow with brilliance. With trembling hands, I took hold of the package. James moved his warm hands over mine. His simple touch caused my dick to become even harder in my jeans.

"Let me help you." James' seductive voice sending a shiver up and down my spine. He pulled my hands up the side of the package to the bow adorning it. I took hold of one of the tails and James took hold of the other one. In unison, we pulled the tails and the bow came unraveled. The lid and the bottom of the box separated and fell to the floor. James hard dick was exposed to my lust-filled eyes.

It was rampant and red. The head of his dick flared. The length throbbing with a very prominent vein running down the entire length of his impressive shaft. His bloated cum-filled balls were drawn tight to the shaft. I saw three silver rings around his dick. One of the rings encircled both his shaft and huge nuts. Another of the rings were fastened tightly around James' thick shaft. The last ring was tightly around his nuts.

I dropped to my knees before James. Tentatively, I stuck my tongue out and licked the heated head. James threw his head back and moaned. I began to bathe his pulsating shaft with my tongue. I ran up and down the length from its head to the base and back. I moved to James' nuts and began to flick them quickly with my tongue. Each gentle caress with my tongue made James' dick pulse and grow even larger. The cock rings were preventing him from cumming; and so, I could do anything to him and he wouldn't be able to release.

Sitting back on my haunches, I rubbed my hands together and looked up into James' face. He could see me grin mischievously and he groaned. He knew what I was capable of and I was planning to make him suffer. I tilted my body forward once again bringing my lips to his rigid meat. I opened my mouth as wide as I could and engulfed the head. It filled my mouth completely almost making me pass out with delight.

James started to thrust his hips forward a little causing the head to hit the back of my throat. I gagged at the sheer size of it and attempted to pull off his bloated organ. However, as I began to pull back, James yelped a little in pain. His dick head had grown so much the little time that I had it in my mouth that my teeth were scraping his skin.

I pushed forward on James' dick slightly, wrapped my lips around my teeth as best as I could, and pulled off of his dick. It popped out of my mouth with an audible pop. Both James and I sighed in relief. I could just imagine calling someone to help me remove myself from James' overgrown tool.

I decided that I was going to drive James into a sexual frenzy another way. I got off my knees and grabbed hold of one of his wrists. I pulled him to the bed that we have been sharing for the last few days while staying in New York. I pushed James onto the bed. Straddling his legs, I leaned forward and began to place small kisses all over his chest and neck. James moaned as I rubbed my denim-clad jeans against his throbbing dick.

Taking hold of James' wrists, I raised them high above his head. I leisurely licked my way down each arm to his armpits. James must have showered not long ago, because there was only the slightest bit of muskiness within them. I stuck out my tongue and flicked the warm recesses causing him to writhe a little underneath my still clothed body.

I moved to where I could look into James' eyes. I kissed him on the mouth. "Stay right here." I slid off his body and pulled off my shirt. I threw it onto a nearby chair. I unbuttoned and unzipped my pants and slid them down my legs. My cock, hard beyond belief, bulged my boxer-briefs obscenely. James' eyes went wide as he saw how excited I was. There was a huge wet spot on the front of them and my huge dickhead could be plainly seen through it.

As James watched and licked his lips in hunger, I hooked my thumbs in the waistband of my boxer-briefs and pulled them down and over my rigid member. I stepped out of them quickly and threw them the way of my shirt and pants. I moved closer to James' leg and traced my dick up its length. James moaned in pleasure as he felt the slick coolness of my precum coat his muscular thigh.

When I got to the top of his leg, I swung my other leg over and straddled James' prone body. I rubbed my heated dick next to James'. Up and down. Back and forth. I could feel James quiver under my body in need. His dick pulsing and unable to release his building up load, James head fell to the bed and he howled. "FUCK!"

I moved up James' body a little further until his dick emerged behind me. I could feel the massive thickness already pressing against my tight hole. Moving my fingers up to James' mouth, he began to suck on a few of them. After I felt they were slick enough, I pulled them out of James' sucking mouth and wrapped them around his huge member. I stroked them up and down a couple times making it slippery with his own saliva.

I, then, grabbed the base of James' thick dick and positioned it next to my hole. I leaned back slightly and the head started to work its way into my body. I gasped at the sheer enormous size of the head. It was close to twice the size of it has ever been before and felt as though a fist was entering me. James could see my discomfort. "Josh? Please stop. I don't want to hurt you."

I kissed James gently on the mouth. I peered into his eyes. All the love that he had for me was clearly visible. "NO! I want you inside of me." I pushed down hard on James' dick and the huge head entered me. "ARGH! You are so freaking huge!" I screamed out. My ass tightened around the bulbous head and, when it did, James moaned in pleasure.

Deciding not to wait to get completely accustomed to the intrusion, I pushed back putting even more weight on James' burgeoning dick. Slowly, it began its decent into my tight tunnel. Inch after pulsating inch stretched me further than I had ever been before. A layer of sweat was building up on both of our bodies already at the intense penetration. James' dickhead rubbed against my internal sweet spot and I bucked at the sensation. When I did, I launched myself almost completely upright causing four more inches of James' dick to enter me. "OH, FUCK!" I screamed out again.

James moved his hands to my aching dick and began to gently stroke it up and down. I arched my back as the wonderful sensation of James' hands stroking up and down my dick. He encircled my balls and gave them a gentle pull. I moaned and pushed myself further upright. With me sitting almost upright couple with the sensation of James stroking my dick and balls, I relaxed enough to sink the rest of the way down James' dick. I could feel my ass resting against his heavy balls and the metal rings pressed against my outer ring.

I sat back on my haunches allowing James free access to my dick. He began to stroke it faster and faster. He twisted and pulled on my balls. I could feel the imminent sensations of an approaching orgasm and I warned him. James curled himself forward and wrapped his sex-swollen lips around the head of my dick. My balls tightened and I began to shoot my huge load into his sucking mouth.

James' dick pulsed inside my ass as I began to unload growing even bigger. "OH, YES! FUCK ME!" I screamed out. The sexual euphoria of being fucked and sucked at the same time causing me to start to gray out. James made his dick pulse. The vein which traveled down the length teased my prostate rewarding him with another spurt of my cum onto his tongue.

Pulling off my dick, he kept a little of my load in his mouth. James pulled me toward him and fastened his mouth to mine. Back and forth, we fed each other the remnants of my impressive load. I used my leg muscles to pull off his dick a little, swivel my hips a little, and push back down onto it. Each time I did, James moaned. Our bodies were dripping in sweat and I could hear a wet slooshing sound every time I sank all the way back down onto James' dick.

Up and down. Up and down. I continued to ride James' rigid member. I pulled almost completely off of him and when I slammed back onto his pole, we heard a noise. "OH, SHIT!" Both of us cursed at the same time. James dick swelled even bigger inside of me. His huge tool filling me completely.

Faster and faster, I continued to slide up and down James' entire length. Again, when I slammed back down onto James, another noise. James dick swelled inside of me again. The look on my face was mirrored by James as we both struggled to keep a little bit of sanity.

I began to pull completely off James. His head piercing my tight opening again and again. The repeated penetrations causing my dick to leak a steady stream of precum. James' massive head stroking my prostate with a rhythmic beat. Quicker and quicker, I rose completely off James' dick and plunged myself back down to the base. Leaning forward, I bit into James' shoulder as I thrust myself back onto his thick meat again. When I did, we heard another noise. At that moment, James and I began to climax.

James dick began to flood my hole. Pulse after pulse of his creamy liquid splashing off my insides. The intense heat from it bathing my insides caused my balls to tightened and release their second load of the night. I bit harder into James' shoulder. I could taste the metallic tinge of his blood as my teeth sank into his tender flesh. James screamed, "OH YES! THAT'S IT! ARGH!"

It was all too much for us and both of us slipped into a sexual nothingness as our orgasms finally subsided. I slumped forward onto James' sweaty and heaving body. His dick still buried deep within me. I could feel it start to soften within me.

"I love you Josh," James managed to pant out.

As he was drifting off to sleep, I kissed him and said, "I love you too, James." I reached around and pulled from beneath me...three broken cock rings.


	4. On the 4th Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unexpected pleasure for Day 4.

**On the 4 th day of Christmas, my James gave to me....  
...Four leather straps.**  
 

Johnny Wright, our manager, had wanted my opinion on a few new groups that he might sign. He wanted me to listen to their music and tell me what I thought of them. I was thrilled that he wanted me to assist, but my happiness turned to sorrow when he told me that I had to come alone. So, for the last few days, I have been away from James.

I opened the house door and set my bags inside. I threw my keys into the basket near the door and just as I was about to close the door. I was attacked from behind. I was roughly shoved against the door. A strong body pressing tightly against me keeping me there. With one hand, the assailant locked the door. After locking it, he placed his forearm against the back of my neck. He brought a cloth up to my face and covered it. I tried not to breathe in, but he pressed into my back and I gasped for breath. When I did, the incapacitating odor of chloroform filled my nostrils. My vision began to gray and I soon passed out.

***

I slowly began to open my eyes. The harsh light of the room hurting them, so I buried my face into the pillow beneath me. I didn't know how long I was out or who had attacked me. I realized that I was lying face down on James' and my bed. When I tried to move my arms and legs, I found out that I couldn't. I looked at my arms and saw that there were leather straps fastened to each of them. They, in turn, were securely tied to the bed. I figured that since I couldn't move my legs, leather straps must be around my ankles as well.

"I see you are awake," a hushed voice came from behind me. I tried to strain my head around to see who it was, but the intruder remained beyond what I could see. "Tsk. Tsk. I wouldn't do that if I were you. It is just going to make it harder on you." I tensed as I felt a warm hand touch my leg. That is when it hit me. I wasn't wearing any clothes. I tried to curl myself up into a ball to become less exposed to the unknown man's touch.

I felt the bed move and knew that he had climbed onto it. Another hand caressed one of my butt cheeks. I flinched at the intimate touch. The only person that I had ever allowed to touch me there had been James and know someone else is touching me. I buried my face into the pillow and wished that the person would just leave me alone. "James, where are you?" I sobbed into the pillow.

The man moved closer to my upturned ass. His touch became more intimate. He traced one of his fingers across my tight ring. I tried to clench my ass together to prevent him from touching me, but he just laughed. His finger stopped at the entrance to my channel and slightly tapped on it. I could feel my ring responding to the delicate touch. My nerves on fire.

The finger disappeared from my entrance. His hand pulling my cheeks apart exposing me more to his view. I felt the finger return. It was slick with something. He placed it next to my ring and pushed. His finger slid deep inside of me. I threw my head back and screamed, "JAMES!" I couldn't believe what was happening to me. The finger becoming more slick as he continued to thrust in and out of my tight hole.

He pulled the digit from my ass and I sighed. I was relieved that he had removed it from my body. Soon, however, I felt another pressure at my outer ring. I gasped as my ring slowly began to open up wider allowing him to slide two fingers deep inside of me. I shook at the thought of someone taking advantage of me in James' and my house. Thrusting into my ass only a few times, the man pulled them roughly out. I felt the bed move underneath his weight and I tensed again. I knew what was coming.

I felt him position his leaking dickhead next to my hole. It was huge. It felt as though he was as big as James. He placed his hand on the small of my back. He dick pulsed in anticipation coating my hole with a generous dollop of precum. He inched his hips back. Bracing myself just in time, he thrust his hips forward. His mammoth head spearing my ring and stretching me wide. I screamed into the pillows as he sank deeper and deeper into my hole. It hurt like hell.

Soon, his heavy balls rested against my own. He didn't wait for me to get use to the size of his gigantic dick and he began to pull out of me. I felt the head of his dick leave my ass. My hole trying to suck it back into me. He placed his arms on both sides of my head immobilizing me. Pushing forward, he slammed his way inside my ass once more. I was in agony. In and out. He continued to pull completely out of my ass each time before jamming his dick full hilt inside of me again.

The pain that was present was starting to vanish and I felt my body betraying me. My dick growing rigid beneath me. Faster and harder, the man mercilessly hammered at my straining ass. I could hear the rhythmic slapping of his flesh against mine and could feel his heavy balls slamming into my own.

"OH SHIT!" the man yelled out as his dick left my ass once more. I felt a blast of hot fiery cum hit my hole before the man plunged balls deep into my ass once again. His load shooting from his balls, up his shaft and filling my stretched out hole. As the man unloaded deep inside of me, he continued to fuck me the same way. Completely pulling out of my ass, I felt a blast of cum each time. I thought he would never stop erupting inside of me.

He immersed himself into my cum-saturated, swollen hole one last time before collapsing on top of me. The feeling of his hot, sweaty body on top of me, his huge pole still pulsing within me and his cum dripping down my balls sent me into my own explosive orgasm. I gasped as my balls churned and belched forth their own impressive load. My ass tightening around the man's rigid dick still implanted balls deep inside me milking more of his huge load out of his dick.

With my climax dwindling to nothing, the realization of what had just happening hit me hard. I started to sob once again into the pillow. My attacker placed a gentle kiss on the nape of my neck before moving to my ear. He whispered, "Don't cry, Josh. I love you."

The gentle and loving words of my love touched my heart and warmed my soul. My tears stopped pouring from my eyes when I realized that it was James inside of me. I craned my neck to lay my eyes on him to make sure that I was imagining it. James moved a little more onto his side, still buried deep in my ass, to allow me to see him. A smile graced my face as his emerald green eyes came into view. "I love you too, James." He leaned forward and kissed me tenderly on the mouth.

Still kissing my mouth, he began to wipe my tears away with his hands. "Would you like for me to release you now?" James asked me, breaking the kiss only long enough to utter the few words.

"Naw," I answered. "I want to feel your body pressing against mine as I sleep."

James kissed me one more time before moving his body completely on top of mine. "I can manage that." James wrapped his strong arms around my chest, rested his head on my shoulder and we drifted off to sleep with our two bodies joined together in perfect harmony.


	5. On the 5th Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another member of NSYNC joins in on the fun.

**On the 5 th day of Christmas, my James gave to me....  
...Five new toys.**  
 

Our meeting with Johnny Wright lasted a little longer than we thought. We found ourselves walking into the parking lot at a little past seven pm. Chris, Joey and Justin headed toward their cars. James and I headed toward James' SUV. I opened the passenger door. Just as I was about to get in, I noticed that there was a box sitting on the seat. I noticed that my name was fastened to the top of it.

"James?" I asked. "Did you put this here?"

"Put what where?" James responded, his voice sounding somewhat nervous.

I picked the box up off my seat and showed it to him. "This," I said. James didn't answer me, he just smiled and shook his head 'YES". I grinned and set the box back onto the seat. I quickly tore the ribbon off and lifted the top to see what was inside. My eyes went wide at what it contained. I looked at James. A wicked blush creeping across his face as I just stared at him in utter amazement.

Reaching into the box, I pulled the item out and walked around the SUV to stand next to James. "Is this what I think it is?" I asked him.

"Uh...huh...." James answered his eyes cast downward and his foot making a small circle on the concrete. At the moment, he looked like a small kid who was caught with his hand in the cookie jar. I reached for his chin and raised it up so he could look into my eyes. The redness of embarrassment still coloring his face making his eyes look even more green.

"Will you put it in for me?" I asked James. His face grew even darker as my words sunk in. "Please!" I begged, placing it in James' hand. I, then, unfastened my pants and turned around. I laid forward across James' driver seat and slowly lowered my pants. "Please!" I repeated my request, wiggling my ass as an incentive.

I jumped a little when I felt James' hand grab the top of my boxer-briefs and pulled them down. As the cooling air came into contact with my ass, I shivered. "Oh, yes," I moaned out as James moved closer to me. His leather clad crotch nestled between my ass.

James leaned forward and licked the nape of my neck. I moaned and pushed myself further back into his solid body. James brought his mouth to my ear and whispered, "Hold still." I felt him move off my body and kneel behind me. His hot breath on my hidden ring mere seconds before I felt his moist tongue against my hot hole.

"Uhhhh...." I groaned as James began to flick my tight ring with his tongue. Faster and faster. Each flick set my nerves ablaze and I had to have more of James inside of me. I began thrusting my hips back against his questing tongue. I managed to only do it a couple times before James grabbed hold of my hips and stilled my frantic thrusting.

"I said, 'Hold still.'" James repeated, his voice deep with desire. "Because you didn't listen, you are going to be punished." James thrust two of his fingers deep into me. I screamed into the seat as he tore my insides with his unexpected intrusion. James pumped his fingers in and out a few times before abruptly pulling them out and replacing them with something much bigger.

The demanding pressure of the item made me groan with need. I could feel my ass lips starting to ease slightly open. The bulbous tip starting to slowly slide into me. James brushed his lips against the small of my back. Pulling it out a little, James grabbed hold and shoved more insistently into me. A couple of inches slid into my straining hole. The width of the item increasing as my ring made its way down towards the thick base.

"OH FUCK!" I screamed out as four more inches slipped into me. At the moment, my ass had almost six inches of hard, unforgiving rubber deep within me. James pushed again. Another two inches eased its way into me. The ring stretched beyond its limits. Straining and in pain, I pleaded with James. "Is it almost in?"

James kissed the small of my back once again and began to gently massage my aching nuts. "You are its widest point. One more shove and it will be completely inside of you. Are you ready?" James asked me. I could hear the concern and love in his voice.

My body trembled and shook. "Yes...." I squeaked out. As the word left my mouth, James shoved the remaining couple of inches into me. My ass ring wrapped around the thick base of it and I moaned at the full sensation that coursed through my body.

James pulled my boxer-briefs back up over my ass. I tried to stand but found it difficult with the butt plug deep inside of me. James helped me to my feet. My jeans still around my ankles, he crouched before me and pulled them up my legs. He quickly fastened them and zipped them up. James touched my lips with his and peered into my eyes. He grinned mischievously and asked, "So, how is it?"

I took a few tentative steps away from him, turned around and walked back to him. "Weird...." I answered him. "...but nice."

James smiled and said, "Good. Now, we better get going. The guys are waiting for us. Remember, we were going to go clubbing." James slipped into the driver's seat and started the vehicle.

"OH SHIT!" I groaned out. "How am I going to dance with this inside of me?"

Smiling, James responded, "You are going to dance like you have something shoved up your ass." He snickered and his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Bitch!" I breathed and walked around the car to the passenger's side. I carefully sat down on the seat and shut the door.

"But, you love me anyways," James remarked and we were off.

***

We made it to the club with seconds to spare. Joey, Chris and Justin were just getting out of the car. I never understood how James could leave late and still arrive with everyone else. The loud techno beat of the music filling the air.

I began to get out of the vehicle, but James stopped me. "Wait, Josh. I have two other gifts for you, but you need to close your eyes and keep them shut."

I shut them tightly. I could hear James shuffling around a bit and heard the glove compartment open up. A rattling sound came pouring out as he did. I tensed a little at the unknown prospect of what he had in store for me. Shutting the glove compartment, James scooted closer to me. I could feel the heat emanating from his body against my own.

James reached out and touched my neck with something cool and rough. I gasped and was about to open my eyes, when James spoke again. "Don't even think about it," James said. It left my neck and I heard James move away from me. "Justin?" James called out. "Can you come here? I need some help."

I didn't want Justin to know what James was doing to me, but I resigned to my fate. I heard footsteps approaching and James moved back next to me. My door opened and I could feel someone standing right next to me. Based on the cologne, it was Justin. "Can you cover his eyes? He keeps wanting to open them to see what I got him," James asked.

I felt a pair of hands cover my eyes thrusting me into a deeper darkness. I felt the cool, rough item at my neck again. It slowly encircled my throat and I moaned at the exquisite sensation. "Tell me if it is too tight, Josh," James said. His mouth just mere inches from my ear. I felt the item getting tighter around my neck and heard two snaps. "Is it too tight?" James asked.

I shook my head "NO", not trusting my voice at the moment. "Good," James breathed out. His hot breath caressing my ear sending another round of shivers up and down my spine. James moved away from me and I heard him ask Justin, "You think he will like it?"

Justin snickered. "He's going to love it. It fits in with the club." Justin's words baffled me as I began to wonder what James fastened around my neck.

"Keep his eyes covered and keep a look out, please," James asked Justin. "The next gift is a little intimate and I don't want anyone to stumble upon us as I'm putting it on him."

"Will do, Lance," Justin answered. "But, you better hurry. More people are starting to show up."

I felt James' hands move to the top of my pants. He quickly unbuttoned and unzipped them. My still rigid dick stretching out my boxer-briefs. A moist spot radiating from where my dick head rested spurting shot after shot of precum. James pulled the waistband of my boxer-briefs away from my body and moved them below my nuts. My aching member and heavy nuts exposed to his prying gaze.

"Uh...Justin?" James began. "I need your help. I need both of my hands to put it on him, so I need you to help me."

"OK, Lance. Anything for you," Justin responded. "What do you want me to do?"

"First of all, Josh, you need to keep your eyes closed. Justin is going to remove his hands to help me," James said. I nodded my head and Justin removed his hands. "Now, Justin, I need you to pull up on JC's balls and hold onto his dick." I tensed when I heard what Justin had to do to me.

I halfway expected Justin to say that he wouldn't do it but was surprised when I heard Justin ask, "That's all?"

"Yep, that's it," James said.

I felt a gentle hand grab hold of my tumescent shaft and hold it to my body. I felt another hand cup my balls and pull them up slightly. I groaned at the delicate touch on my swollen nuts and throbbing meat. Suddenly, a cool metallic sensation touched the area just behind my nuts and I jerked causing Justin to loose hold of my dick.

James moved to my ear and sneered out, "Josh, if you don't stop moving, I'll have to call Chris and Joey over as well." The thought of them seeing my pulsating organ caused me to instantly stop moving. "Good boy," James said. He moved down my body once again. He quickly engulfed the head of my turgid organ and pistoned up and down it a few times before pulling off of it. "OK, Justin. Hold onto him again."

Justin's hand encircled the base of my thick dick and held it tightly. I could feel myself pulsing and throbbing within his tight grip, and I let out a load moan. James brought the cool sensation back to my nuts and, this time, I was prepared. I felt the cool metal being wrapped around and around my swollen nuts. "OK, Justin. You can let his balls go."

Justin released them and my heavy sac fell back between my legs. The cool metal tight around the sensitive pouch. I felt James begin to wrap the cool metal around the base of my dick. Just as he circled it once, James asked Justin, "You think you could do one more thing for me, Justin?"

"Sure, Lance. What would you like for me to do?" Justin responded. I could hear a huskiness in his voice that I have never heard before. I think he was enjoying this as much as I was.

James leaned over my body farther and I heard some whispering. I knew that James was telling Justin just what he wanted for him to do. I wondered why he didn't just come out and ask him. I heard the whispering stop and Justin asked, "You won't mind?" Justin's question filled my head with possible ideas of what James asked.

"No, I won't. It would be a big help to me," James answered. I was lost in a sea of thought which was interrupted when I felt Justin's hand release its grip around the base of my dick and a moist mouth engulf the cock head.

"ARGH!" I screamed out as the hot mouth descended further and further down my throbbing member. My nuts churned with desire and my dick throbbed with anticipation. As my dick grew even bigger in the warm mouth, I felt the cool metal being wrapped tighter and tighter around my dick.

"OK, Justin. I'm done," James said. I felt the wet mouth pull off me and knew at that moment that Justin was the one that was working on my cock. "Thank you for helping me."

I heard Justin smack his lips a few times before saying, "He sure is tasty, Lance. Think one of these days I can join you two?"

My body shook at the thought of Justin possibly joining us one day. "I wouldn't mind, but it would be up to JC," James said. I could feel the heat of a blush on my face and could sense that both Justin and James were staring at my exposed privates. "However, it appears that he likes your touch." Justin and James snickered.

"Bye, guys," Justin said. I heard him shut the door and heard his footsteps on the concrete walking away from us. They stopped and Justin called out, "See you inside."

"See you in a few," James yelled back. "I just have to make JC presentable." James turned his attention back to me and I felt him grab the waistband of my boxer-briefs again. He pulled them down and back over my heavy nuts. Just before he pulled them over my huge dick, I felt James snap something to both sides of the metal surrounding it.

James pulled my boxer-briefs the rest of the way up my body. I felt him secure my pants and zip them up. "Just a few more minutes Josh." I felt James attach something to the thing around my neck. "Hold on. I have to go around to attach the other side. Keep your eyes closed." I reluctantly obeyed. I heard James get out, shut the door and walk over to my side. He opened up my door and I felt him reach for something on the other side of me. I heard him attach something else to my neck.

"OK, Josh. Keep your eyes closed but swing your legs out." I did as James commanded. The butt plug deep inside of me twisted and made my dick throb as I moved. James took hold of my hand and pulled me out of the SUV. I heard another snap and felt a gentle tug on my body and a tightening around my package. I followed it and heard the door slam shut. "You can open your eyes now," James said.

Slowly, I opened my eyes. The harsh parking lights blinding me temporarily since I have had my eyes closed for so long. As my eyesight came into focus, I saw that James was standing a few feet in front of me. He had a leather cuff on his hand and dangling from it was a chain. I followed the chain with my eyes and gasped when I saw that it was attached to a center ring on my body. I had two chains running up and down my body. The chains went from the base of my dick to my neck. I touched my neck where the chains were attached and felt a dog collar on. The sharp metal spikes sticking out all over.

"James?" I whispered.

"Yes, Josh." James eyes sparkled with lust. "What do you want?"

My breath caught in my throat and couldn't find the words to answer him. James tugged at the chain that I was attached to. I felt the gentle tugging again on my nuts and chest and immediately fell into step behind him. "Come on. We have to go." James and I began to walk towards the front of the night club. I watched in fascination as James' ass flexed underneath his leather pants. His head held high and his reign on me fierce.

As we got closer to the entrance, more and more people began to talk. The people began to cheer for us as we approached the front door. The bouncer stepped away and we entered the darkness of the club.

***

The night club was a blast. I didn't think I would have too much fun chained to James, but I was wrong. The chain made everyone stay away from me as they knew I was James' property. When we danced, James kept pulling on the chain. Each pull caused the chain to tightened around my dick and balls. After dancing for a few hours, the constant tugging on the chain and the butt plug deep inside of me had my dick on the verge of exploding. Everyone could see that I had a huge hard on and James kept smiling.

Joey had picked up some girl and he went off with her. Chris drank a little too much and he wasn't feeling too good. He wanted to go home. Justin, James and I didn't want to leave yet. So, we asked the bartender to call him a cab. A few minutes later, the cab arrived and Chris got in it. After a few more drinks, we decided that it was time to head home. Justin couldn't drive and was going to call a cab as well.

"We can take you home, Justin." James being the responsible one had only one drink a few hours ago and had been drinking club soda ever since. We walked out to the parking lot. Justin climbed into my backseat and carefully laid down on it. James unfastened the chain from his wrist and handed it to me. "Hold this until we get in." I took the chain from James and we got into the SUV. James started it and we started toward Justin's house.

We only got a few blocks down the road, when Justin sat up in the back seat. He leaned forward and began to run his fingers through James' hair. He turned his attention towards me and asked, "JC? Can I come back to your house with you two? I want to join you."

Justin sounded so childlike. I looked at James and he shook his head before saying, "Don't look at me. I don't mind. I told him it was up to you." My dick twitched in anticipation at the thought of Justin joining us tonight.

Justin leaned forward and licked the back of my ear. "Please, JC...." He gently bit my earlobe. "Let me join you."

My reservation crumbled and I finally said, "Sure!" Little did I know, that James had already changed directions and we had just arrived in front of our house. James knew me so well that he knew that I would let Justin join us. James parked the car and he quickly got out. He ran around to my door and opened it. Grabbing the chain from my hands, he fastened it to his wrist again and yanked me from it. I gasped as the chain tightened around my dick and balls once again.

Justin had eased his way out from the backseat and was waiting for us. I managed to barely shut the door before James was pulling me towards our front door. A few feet away, James threw the key to Justin and he quickly unlocked it. James pulled me in and Justin followed right behind me. He shut and bolted the door behind James and I.

Attaching the end of the chain to a nearby hook, James pushed Justin against the door. I watched in amazement as James grabbed the front of Justin's shirt and ripped it off his body exposing his muscular chest. James, then, took hold of the top of Justin's pants and pulled them down his hairy legs. Justin's boxers were bulging obscenely.

James grabbed the front of Justin's straining boxers and smiled up at him. He quickly pulled it down and that is when I saw it. Justin had a big red bow tied around the base of his dick. James opened his mouth and engulfed Justin to the base. Up and down, James sucked on Justin's thick meat, sending Justin into sexual delight.

"Come on, James. Let me taste him," I cooed out. I craved to taste Justin as much as I needed release at the moment.

James pulled off of Justin. His thick meat springing up and slapping James in the face. Grabbing Justin's hips, James quickly spun Justin around and bent him over. Deep inside of Justin's ass was a dildo and attached to the end was another red ribbon. I guess turnabout is fair play....


	6. On the 6th Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 6. Told in James' POV.

**On the 6 th day of Christmas, my James gave to me....  
...Six new balls to taste.**  
 

Josh and I were sitting on the couch watching television. My mind began to drift and a thought flashed into my head. Turning to face Josh, I asked, "How well do you know my body?"

Josh turned his attention from the television and looked at me. His facial expression made me think I had sprouted a third eye or grown another head. "What did you say?" Josh asked.

I said, "How well do you know my body?" I stared at Josh waiting for his answer.

Josh continued to stare at me for a moment. He finally broke the silence when he asked, "Why do you ask?"

"JOSH!" I yelled. As soon as I yelled his name, I instantly regretted it. I saw a look of hurt flash across Josh's face. I took a deep breath, softened my voice and continued. "I'm sorry, Josh. I didn't mean to yell. I just need to know. Please...." I picked up Josh's hand and brought it to my lips. I brushed my mouth against his knuckles. "Answer me."

"I can hear your heartbeat in a crowded room...." Josh placed his free hand on my chest. "I can smell your scent from miles away." He leaned closer to me and took a deep breath. "I can describe every bump...." Josh touched his lips to my nose. "...every curve...." He gently bit into my neck. "...and every ripple." Josh lifted up my shirt and licked across my stomach. "Now, would you mind me asking you why?"

I grinned. A look of confusion crossed Josh's face. I quickly stood up from the couch and started to leave the room. As I got to the door, I turned around and said, "Nope. I'll be back in about an hour." I didn't wait for Josh's response and headed out of the house.

***

I pulled up to Josh's and my house about fifty minutes later. I went over to Justin's house and picked up the rest of the guys. I explained what I needed their help for and all of them were willing to help out. I lead them to the front door and turned toward them. "Wait right here until I call you, OK?"

"OK." All three of them said in unison.

I opened the door and walked into the house. "Josh?" I called out. I didn't have to wait long for him to answer me.

"Yes, James?" Josh answered. His voice coming from the kitchen. I walked into the kitchen and saw that he was sitting at the table. Papers were strewn all over the place. I picked up one of them and looked at it. Across the top of the paper, the words "Eternal Love" were written. I put the paper back down on the table and looked at Josh.

His blue eyes were staring deep into mine. "Come with me," I said as I grabbed Josh's wrist and pulled him from the chair into the foyer. Standing in front of the door, I asked Josh, "Do you remember earlier I asked you, 'How well do you know my body?'"

Josh shook his head and answered, "Yes?"

"Well, I set up a little test to see just how well," I answered. When Joey, Chris and Justin heard me, they opened the front door and came into the house. "Chris!" I faced him and held out my hand. "Hand me the blindfold." Chris handed me the blindfold. I moved behind Josh and raised it to his eyes. I slid it over them and secured it tightly behind his head.

"James? What are you doing?" Josh asked with a tinge of fear in his voice.

I moved my mouth a few inches away from Josh's ear and gently blew on it. "Trust me, Josh," I breathed out. "Chris? Joey? Justin? Come with me." I guided Josh from the foyer into the downstairs bedroom. I led Josh to the bed and let him sit down on it. I turned toward the other three and whispered, "Strip and stand in a row before Josh."

All three of them quickly pulled off their clothes and stood before Josh. I crawled onto the bed next to him and said, "Now, Josh. I want you to lean forward and stick out your tongue. You may use your hands to balance yourself on the bed, but no touching other than your tongue." I kissed Josh on the mouth and stood from the bed.

"OK, James," Josh said barely above a whisper. I knew that he was still a little fearful of what I had planned.

I moved Joey directly in front of Josh. I whispered in his ear to hold his dick to his stomach. Joey grabbed hold of his wide meat and held it against his smooth stomach. I leaned next to Josh's ear and breathed out, "Stick out your tongue."

Josh hesitated for a moment before sticking out his tongue. I motioned for Justin to go to Josh's other side and we slowly pulled him forward. We made sure Josh's tongue touched Joey's balls. Josh tensed a little at the new sensation. I ran a hand down his back and said, "Feel with your tongue."

Josh began licking and slurping on Joey's nuts. Joey threw his head back and I held a finger to my lips silencing him. For a couple of minutes, Josh continued his tongue action on Joey. Finally, I motioned for Joey to step back. Justin and I pulled Josh back into an upright position.

I motioned for Joey to change places with Justin. They quickly changed and I motioned for Chris to step forward. Chris grabbed his curved meat and held it to his stomach. Leaning next to Josh's ear again, I commanded, "Stick out your tongue."

Josh stuck his tongue out. Joey and I leaned him forward until his tongue touched Chris' almost hairless sac. Instantly, Josh began to lick up and down it. He rolled his tongue trying to suck it into his eager mouth. I had Chris step back a little to prevent Josh from sucking his nuts into his mouth. I let Josh feast on the smooth nuts a few seconds more. I motioned for Chris to step back and we pulled Josh back into an upright position.

This time, I motioned for Chris to come take my place. He quickly complied and I stood in front of Josh. I leaned next to his ear again and whispered, "Stick out your tongue." I grabbed onto my long, thick shaft and held it against my body. Chris and Joey brought Josh's tongue to my nuts. Slowly, Josh began to lick up and down the length. His expert tongue sending me almost into an orgasmic bliss. I couldn't take much more and abruptly pulled away.

Chris and Joey sat Josh back upright. Justin stood before Josh. Again, I whispered to Josh, "Stick out your tongue." He quickly did so. Justin grabbed the base of his long, thin dick and held it against his rippling stomach. Joey and Chris brought him forward until his tongue touched Justin's hairy nuts. Josh began to lick and slurp on them. I waited for a couple of minutes and motioned for Justin to step back. Chris and Joey sat Josh back into an upright position.

Chris and Joey released their grip from Josh's shoulders. "Now, wait right here, Josh." I grabbed my clothes and the other three grabbed theirs. We quickly got dressed in the hallway and returned to the room. I went over to the bed and loosened the blindfold. Josh blinked his eyes a few times before looking at me.

"Now, Josh." I sat down next to him and ran my hand up and down his leg. He looked at me and waited for me to continue. "Which of the four was me?"

Josh got up from the bed and motioned for Chris, Joey and Justin to sit on the bed. They sat next to me. Josh began to pace back and forth. He stopped in front of Justin. He looked at me and pointed towards Justin. "He was the last one. I would know the furry beast anywhere regardless of the body part." Chris, Joey and I snickered as Justin's face grew red with embarrassment.

Josh began to pace again. This time he stopped in front of Chris. "He was the second one. He told me once that he likes to shave them. I don't think I will ever get that comment out of my head for as long as I live." Chris groaned and hid his head in his hands. Josh stood where he was and pointed to Joey. "He was the first one. Joey, man. You need help. I don't know any other person who puts cologne on their nuts." Joey cast his eyes downward as the rest of us busted out laughing.

Josh moved in front of me. He took my hand in his and clasped our fingers. "James? You were the third." My mouth was wide in astonishment. I couldn't believe that Josh picked each of us out so easy. He moved to my ear and whispered low enough so no one else could hear, "You should have let me finish...." Josh's words trailed off as he opened his mouth and bit into my earlobe.

He stood up and walked to the door. As he arrived, he turned around and smiled. "If anyone wants to join me, I'm going to take a nice steamy shower." Josh turned to leave but stopped. He turned back around and said, "I sure could use the company." He grabbed his crotch. I could plainly see his huge erection stretching down his left leg. He batted his eyelashes a few times and left the room.

I looked at Justin, Joey and Chris. I asked, "Want to join him?"

All three of them didn't even hesitate and blurted out, "YES!" We were off the bed and up the stairs before you could count to three.


	7. On the 7th Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Actual names of what is described.

**On the 7 th day of Christmas, my James gave to me....  
...Seven unique positions.**  
 

"Josh?" James asked as he came into the bedroom reading a book. "How flexible are you?" He didn't even look up as he continued to be immersed in the book.

"I'm pretty flexible. I can almost do the splits." I thought for a moment, before asking, "Why?"

James didn't answer me. Instead, he asked, "About how much do you weigh?"

"About 155," I answered. I knew at the moment it was pointless to ask why when James had something brewing in his mind. Finally, he put the book that he was reading down on the dresser and looked up.

James slowly began to pull off his clothes. The look in his eye told me that he was ready for some marathon sex, but I couldn't help wonder why he asked me how flexible I was and how much I weighed. Could it be something that he wanted to try? My reverie was broken when I heard James ask, "Josh?"

I shook my head clearing it of the stray thoughts and looked at him. James was standing at the foot of the bed completely nude. "Yes?" I answered hesitantly.

"I want to try a few new positions tonight. I hope you don't mind," James said bashfully. He tried not to look me directly in the eyes, but he couldn't help finding mine looking back at him.

I snickered. I saw a look of disappointment cross James' face and I hurriedly said, "When isn't it OK?"

James' face lit up and he grabbed onto one of my wrists. He pulled me off the bed and leaned me against the wall. As I leaned against it, James wedged a foot between my feet spreading my legs slightly. He, then, grabbed my hips and pulled me against his. James lifted me up slightly pushing my back firmly against the wall. He positioned his dick head against my hole and with a thrust sank into me.

"OH FUCK!" I yelled out as I felt James tear through my opening and plunge deep into me.

James looked at me. His emerald eyes twinkling with amusement. He leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on my mouth. He pulled from my mouth and growled out, "Stand and Deliver, very primal." James fucked himself into me a few times before abruptly pulling out.

James walked over to the bed and sat down onto it. He crossed his legs so he was sitting Indian-style. "Come over here." James motioned for me to come stand in front of him. I quickly stood before him. "Now, Josh," he began. "I want you to straddle me and lower yourself onto my dick."

I got onto the bed and placed one foot on each side of him. Slowly, I lowered myself onto his dick. I gasped as his huge head speared my ring and he began to slide into me. I sat down on James' dick until I felt his balls resting against my hole. "Wrap your legs around me," James continued. When I locked my legs around his back, he pulled me tightly against his chest.

James began rocking back and forth. His dick sliding just barely in and out of me. "ARGH!" I groaned as I felt James' thick meat throb inside of me. James' bit into my shoulder as he picked up the rocking rubbing my ring raw. "SHIT!" I screamed as I felt James' heavy balls come into contact with my stretched out ring again and again.

James grabbed my hips and effortlessly pulled me off his straining dick. I was panting with desire. These moves were sending into orgasmic thrills. I wondered how many more he had in store for me tonight. James uncrossed his legs and stood up from the bed. He gave me a small lick on my cheek before he said, "Carnal Crossing, sensual."

As he began to walk over to the chair on the other side of the room, he grabbed hold of my wrist and dragged me over with him. He sat down on the chair. James' legs were slightly spread. "Josh, I want you to straddle me again." I put one foot on the chair and James pulled me onto it. I situated my foot on the other side of him. His hot flesh resting against my cool feet and the awkward position that I was in had me dripping with desire.

James reached up and grabbed hold of my hips. Slowly, he pulled me down onto his dripping shaft. "Hold onto my neck or the back of the chair," James commanded. I quickly clutched the back of the chair and James took hold of my ass. He began to slowly start to pull me off his turgid dick. Getting the picture, I began using the back of the chair as leverage and began to quickly slide up and down the entire length of James' shaft.

"UGH!" James groaned out. I could feel his balls start to tightened around his shaft and knew that he would be cumming at any time. Faster and faster, I slid up and down his glistening pole. My own ass juices lubing the way as he thrust deeper and deeper inside of me. I pushed down hard onto his aching shaft once more and felt James' dick swell inside of me. I felt him lurch into me and his balls twitched.

"I'm cumming, Josh," James groaned out as his dick erupted and began shooting his fiery load deep within me. I could feel his hot cum splashing off the insides of my tunnel as James' dick continued to shoot into me. Up and down, I continued to ride his hot meat. Before James could finish shooting, I pulled completely off his dick and plunged back down to the base. His cum dripping from my ass traveling down his dick and coating his balls.

When James' finally stopped shoot, he slumped back into the chair. His grip on my ass released and I sat down completely onto his rigid shaft. James took a couple deep breaths trying to regain his composure before he managed to eek out, "That...was...fantastic." I leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on James' lips.

James smiled and said, "You really knew how to Row My Boat." James snickered as my eyes grew wide in amazement. "Now, get off me," James said. "I have a few more positions to try." I pulled off James' cum-covered dick and got down from the chair. James stood slowly. He grabbed my hand and pulled me over to the bed. His glistening dick bouncing before him and dripping onto the carpet.

James pushed me onto the bed and rolled me onto the side. I felt him kneel behind me. James slipped one knee between my legs slightly. I could feel his slick knob pushing against my hole once again. As it burst through the entrance, James put a hand on my back. He continued to sink deeper and deeper inside of me. I could feel him going further inside of me than he has ever had before. "YES!" I yelled out as I gripped the sheets. James started to pull out of me. His huge head slipping out of my tight ring with his backward descent. "ARGH" I screamed as he buried himself completely to the hilt inside of me again.

Just as I was enjoying the sensation of James' frantically deep thrustings, he again pulled out. My mind completely fogged with the different positions, I managed to pant out, "What was that called?"

James leaned forward and licked my cum-saturated hole tasting himself in me. He slurped up my back to my ear. His deep voice rattling me as he breathed out, "Side Swiped."

"I love it," I groaned as I turned onto my back. Before I could say another word, James grabbed my legs and pushed my knees up toward my head. He straddle my upturned ass and, with a vicious thrust, impaled himself again into me.

"SHIT!" I screamed as I felt my ass lips tear as he plunged into me. I was curled up into a ball completely exposed to his brutal onslaught. Harder and harder, he rammed his long, thick member into me. I could feel his heavy balls slam into my cheeks again and again. My engorged shaft was only a fraction of an inch from my lips. I leaned forward and stuck out my tongue. I felt the warm sponginess of my dick come into contact with my tongue.

James continued to hammer into me. Each downward thrust caused more of my leaking shaft to enter my straining mouth. James sank into me again. His huge head rubbed against my prostate and I felt my balls clench. My dick head swelled in my mouth and I was rewarded with a blast of my own fiery cum. I started to choke on the massive load that I pumped into my own throat. I couldn't swallow it all. James hearing me pulled out of me and let my legs fall back down onto the bed. My dick pulled out of my mouth. It was still shooting bathing my face, chest and stomach in my cum.

Before I could catch my breath and stopped spewing, James placed a knee on each side of me and impaled himself on my dick. "Jackhammer," he said. He leaned back supporting his weight with his arms. His throbbing pecker swaying in front of my face. I tried to lick the head, but James began to arch his back causing him to bounce around on my turgid shaft preventing me from tasting him. He only did it for a few seconds before he pulled off of me. He moved his mouth close to my face and whispered, "Cosmic Angel."

My head was swimming with lust and I couldn't form a coherent thought. "Double Penetration," James yelled out. Justin came walking into the room. He was nude and hard. His dick glistening and a drop of precum could be plainly seen at the tip. Justin walked over to the bed and grabbed hold of me. He used his muscular advantage to flip me onto my stomach. James moved on top of me and sank into my warm canal once more.

James wrapped his arms around me and pulled me over. I was laying on top of James then. Justin crawled onto the bed and pushed our legs apart. He grabbed my ankles and pushed my knees into my chest. I was about to object when I felt Justin's flared head pushing against my already full hole. James' hand found their way to my nipple and he twisted it. The pain that shot through my body temporarily made me forget about Justin's attempt to enter my already stretched hole.

Justin pushed my legs a little further into my chest. With a hard shove, Justin's head worked its way into me. "FUCK!" I yelled out as I felt Justin's impressive meat begin to sink into me. Soon, I felt Justin's wiry pubes scratching against my balls. His hairy nut sack resting atop James'. Both of their huge organs deep inside of me. I felt their dicks throbbing inside of me. Each throb caused a burst of precum to shoot into me, flooding my already full tunnel. I tightened my ass around their twin towers of tumescent terrors sending them into simultaneous orgasms.

"I love you James," I panted out completely exhausted at the moment. Their combined loads mingling deep inside of me.

"I love you too, Josh," James said as I felt his dick softening in my tunnel. Justin was still buried to his balls inside of me. With a flick of his pelvis, he yanked his dick from my gaping hole. Their combined cum started to pour from my stretched out hole. Justin leaned forward and lapped it up as it trickled from my hole onto James' balls.

Justin stood up after cleaning James and I. He headed toward the bedroom door. When he arrived there, he turned around and smiled. "See you later." He turned and walked out the door.


	8. On the 8th Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poor Joshua.... Used and abused. =)

**On the 8 th day of Christmas, my James gave to me....  
...Eight bondage lessons.**  
 

"James," I began, unsure of how to word what I wanted. I decided to just come out with it and said, "Be my master." James turned his head toward me. I couldn't quite make out the look that I saw in his emerald green eyes. I was about to say something when I saw James' eyes turn from bright to dark and a smile appeared on his face.

"You will call me SIR!" James commanded, abruptly standing next to the bed. He reached out and grabbed hold of my hair and pulled me up to his face. "You will not talk unless asked a question," James hissed out his hot breath against my face. His voice dropped and he whispered, "At any time, if you want to stop say 'Poofu'. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I breathed out. My voice catching in my throat as the rush of adrenaline coursed through my body.

"Repeat the word, so I can confirm that you understand," James said. He reached his hand down and began stroking my turgid shaft.

I trembled at his touch. I took a deep breath and repeated, "POOFU!"

"Great! Now, let's begin." James walked across the room and opened up the bottom drawer of the dresser. He pulled out a black leather strap. James walked back over to me and knelt beside the bed. He brought his hands to my straining shaft and wrapped the leather band around it. "You will not cum until I say so." I felt him pull it tighter and heard a button snap. I looked down at my shaft and noticed that it was almost crimson in color.

James stood back up and walked back over to the drawer. He pulled out another item and walked back to the bed. "Turn over!" he barked. I quickly laid down on the bed on my stomach. The surge of utter helplessness making me break out in a fine sweat. "Raise your ass up." I hurriedly thrust my ass into the air presenting James it. He ran his hand across my ass and down my crack. He stopped to lightly press into my tight ring before letting his hand drop from me.

I felt the cool rubber against the small of my back. It wasn't huge, but I knew what it was. James slid the butt plug between my ass cheeks a few times before placing it against my hole. With a rough push, he shoved the entire thing into the base inside of me. I tensed at the painful insertion and screamed into the bed sheets. James leaned forward and brushed his lips against my quivering cheeks. "You will keep this inside of you until I say otherwise."

James roughly pushed me to the bed. My dick trapped between my muscular stomach and the firm mattress. I began to thrust my hips slightly into it trying to build some friction on my heated member. I heard a whooshing sound just mere seconds before James brought down a wooden paddle across my ass. "FUCK!" I screamed out as I felt it rip at my skin.

"I told you not to talk unless asked a question," James sneered out. He raised the paddle high above his head and brought it down against my tender cheeks again and again. I could feel trickles of my blood running down my cheeks. It felt cool compared to the heat emanating from my ass.

Walking back over to the drawer, James picked up a few other things. When he got to the bed, he sat next to me. He grabbed my hair and pulled me in front of him. He took a dog collar and wrapped it around my neck. He secured it and, then, fastened a chain to it. "You are my property. When we are home, you will wear this. You will either walk behind me or crawl on your hands and knees in front of me."

James grabbed a set of arm irons and attached them to my wrists. He, then, attached it to the headboard. James grabbed a pair of manacles and attached them to my ankles. He went over to the drawer and picked out a long chain. He came back to the bed and fastened it to a center link. James, then, got up on the bed and secured it to a hook on the ceiling. It was short enough that it raised my legs high above the bed exposing my ass to anyone that wants it.

He, then, jumped down off the bed. James moved behind me and pulled the butt plug roughly from my ass. He positioned the head of his huge dick next to my hole and shoved it in. James began hammering into me. I could feel his cum-laden balls pounding into my ass. The position that I was in allowed James to fuck me deeper than he has ever had before. In and out. The mixture of pain and pleasure had my body quivering with excitement.

I watched in fascination as James' impressive dick kept disappearing completely inside of me. His dark brown pubic hair mashing into my balls with each violent forward thrust. James began to pull all the way out of my hole. He waited until my ring snapped tight before he shoved back into the hilt inside of me. James' alabaster skin flushed with sweat as he mercilessly pounded into me.

James pulled out of my ass and shoved deep into me once more. I felt his balls churning as were my insides. His balls tightened and he began to pump his massive load deep within me. I could feel his hot cum splashing off the walls of my tunnel and I moaned as it flooded me. I wanted to cum so bad but could not. James yanked his still squirting dick from my abused hole and pumped the last few shots onto my chest and stomach.

He leaned forward and gently licked his stringy cum from my sweaty chest. He flicked my nipples a few times moving to my face. James placed his mouth against mine and I felt his tongue pushing into my mouth. I tasted his sweet essence mixed with my ass juices. I moaned as I felt James' hand wrap around my aching shaft. "You will be fucked like this until I choose otherwise."

James stood next to the bed. I turned my head to face him. I saw a cruel smile appear on his face. He leaned down and grabbed my bottom lip between his teeth. James bit down upon it and pierced the delicate skin. I could taste the metallic tinge of my blood in my mouth and, when James pulled away, saw a glimpse of scarlet on his bottom lip. "You will also serve anyone that I see fit," James sneered out.

He walked to the door and opened it. Justin, Joey and Chris were standing behind it. They were all nude and hard. I watched in disbelief as James ushered them into the room and led them to the bed. James grabbed hold of my dick and stroked it a few times making it even more rampant. "Do you have anything to say Josh?" James asked.

I knew that it was my time that if I had an objections to being used by Justin, Joey and Chris that I should speak up. I shook my head "NO" and screamed in pain as Justin positioned his flared head next to my abused hole and thrust himself deep into me....


	9. On the 9th Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A very pleasurable, but exhausting bet for Day 9

**On the 9 th day of Christmas, my James gave to me....  
...Nine hundred pennies.**  
 

"James?" I called out as I walked into the dressing room after the concert. As soon as the last song was finished and we bowed, James ran from the stage. I wondered if there was anything wrong. "Where are you James?" I asked again still not seeing him anywhere. I walked to the bathroom door and gently knocked on it. "James? Are you in there?" I was starting to worry. "Is there anything wrong?"

The bathroom door flew open and James dragged me into the bathroom with him. He pushed me up against the sink and leaned forward licking the sweat off my neck. "Nothing is wrong, Josh." James grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off of me in one quick motion. AS my sweaty skin came into view, James began to flick his tongue across my chest and over my nipples.

James hooked his hands in the top of my pants and pulled them down my legs. He grabbed my dick through my boxer-briefs and began to gently stroke it. I threw my head back and groaned at the wonderful sensations coursing through my body. James raised his hands to the waistband of my underwear and yanked them down. My now rigid meat sprang up and slapped me on the stomach.

James stood up and stared into my eyes. His emerald green eyes twinkled as his lust shown in them. "I have a bet with Chris," James said before brushing his lips against mine. "I hope you can handle the stakes." Before I could ask what they were, James grabbed my hips and turned me around. My hard dick pressing into the edge of the sink as James pushed his sweaty nude body against mine. I could feel his huge dick pressing against my back and his nuts wedged between my ass cheeks.

I felt James' hot breath on the back of my neck and felt his tongue dragging across my shoulder. James took a small step away from me. His warm solid body leaving my own and I wanted it back. I felt a familiar pressure pressing against my hole. Slowly, the bulbous head of James' dick began to sink into me. The pain was almost unbearable as he continued to push into me. "OH FUCK!" I screamed as James thrust his hips forward burying a little more of the head inside of me.

James could see that I was having trouble taking him and he pulled out. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against my shoulder. Before I knew what has happened, James opened his mouth and bit into my flesh. I threw my head back and screamed at the sudden onslaught of pain. As my body recoiled with James biting my shoulder, he placed his huge head against my tight ring one more time. With a violent push, James thrust forward causing his head to slip completely inside of me.

I raised my fists and began pounding the cool marble of the sink. I grabbed hold of the edge as James fucked a few more inches of his turgid shaft into me. James roughly pulled out of my spasming hole. He waited until it closed tightly. James, then, grasped my hips and slammed to the balls inside of me. "ARGH!" I yelled out as James' dick tore me in two.

"Now, Chris!" James hollered out. I raised my head to look into the mirror and saw that Chris was standing in the doorway. I saw Chris hold up something in his hand and heard a "CLICK". James began hammering into me. I could feel his heavy balls slamming into my own with each powerful thrust.

"25...26...27...." I heard Chris counting in the background as James continued to thrust full hilt in and out of me. I could feel the huge vein on the side of his dick ripping across my ass ring with each thrust. His dick head rubbing up my prostate as James dragged his dick from my stretched out hole and slamming back into me.

Sweat was running down my body as James continued to pound into me. Thrust after thrust, minute after minute -- James buried his turgid shaft deep within me. He would pull out until only the head was trapped beneath my ring and, then, ram it completely into me again. His sweaty thighs slapping again my flushed cheeks.

"How many Chris?" James asked as he ripped his throbbing meat from me. It felt as though my insides were being sucked out of my ass. An empty void remained.

"You're up to 427," Chris answered. "How many more do you think you can do before you shoot?" I watched as Chris walked over to stand beside James.

"I'm not sure, Chris. I have never counted before...." James began. "...but it sure will be fun." James slipped a finger to my hole and thrust a finger inside of me. He rubbed my prostate and I threw my head back and moaned. James thrust it a few times in and out of my well-stretched out hole before he grabbed my hips once more. James turned me around to face him. My engorged dick throbbing as James ran a single finger down its length.

"OH SHIT!" I gasped as James wrapped his hand around my aching shaft. James moved his other hand around my back. Using my dick as a lift, James picked me up and placed me on the edge of the sink. He grabbed onto my ankles and pushed them into my chest. James hooked his knees over my shoulder and placed his dick against my hole again. With a rough push, he shoved the full length back into me.

I heard another "CLICK" as Chris began to keep track again. James seesawed in and out of me. I felt his pubes brushing against my balls each time he buried himself into me. His heavy nuts began to beat a staccato rhythm against the small of my back. "Chris? Come over here," James commanded as he continued to slam into me. "I can feel he's about to cum tied this around his dick."

Tossing a string to Chris, James stopped pounding into me. Chris caught it and wrapped it around my straining dick. James grabbed hold of one end of the string and Chris grabbed the other. Pulling it with all their might, they finished tying it around my pulsing organ. The orgasm that almost rocketed through my body vanished as James began to thrust into me again.

Faster and faster, James began to drill into me. His thrusting becoming more frantic as he started to pull completely out of my sucking ass lips. In and out. I could faintly hear Chris still counting in the background. "888...889...890." James picked up the speed. He brought one of his knees up to rest on the sink to bury himself further inside of me. When James pulled out of me and thrust into me again, I felt him slide even deeper.

James pulled out of me a few more times. He wrapped his arms around my body pressing my knees even tighter against my chest. James slammed into me again. I felt his balls tightened around his shaft and his dick swell in me. James' cum traveled from his cum-bloated balls and raced up his dick. I could feel his cock head grow even bigger and his hot cum began flooding my tunnel.

I watched as James' face contoured with pleasure as he released his fiery essence into me. A few minutes later James' orgasm finally dwindled to nothing and he pulled out of me. I felt his cum trickling from my abused hole. He released my legs and let them fall. James leaned forward and brushed his lips against mine. He turned toward Chris and smiled, "How many?"

"900, exactly," Chris responded checking the clicker. "I can't believe you lasted to 900." James snickered and moved closer to Chris. He ran a hand lightly across Chris' chest and down his stomach. I watched as James' grabbed hold of Chris' crotch. His eyes going wide in shock managed to stutter out, "What are you doing?"

"I'm ready to go another round," James said growling into Chris' ear. "Do you think you are up to it?"

I heard Chris gasp. My body limp with exhaustion from the powerful fuck James' just had given me. "Wait, right here," Chris said. He smiled and continued, "Let me get what I owe you first." Chris ran from the room and returned a few minutes later carrying a small box. He handed it to James and said, "Here it is...."

James opened the lid, looked into the box and smiled. He brought it over to me and placed it on the top of the sink. "This is what we bet and I'm giving it to you, Josh," James said. He picked up the box and placed it in my hands. I cautiously lifted the lid and peered inside. The box contained hundreds and hundreds of pennies.

"One penny for every thrust that was the bet," James said. He brushed his lips against mine again. "I love you, Josh."

I couldn't believe that James bet on this, but I did have fun. I smiled and said, "I love you too, James."

I watched as James smiled mischievously. He went over and grabbed hold of Chris' wrist. Dragging Chris over to me, James said, "Are you ready for round two?"

Chris and I just groaned as James began stroking his shaft....


	10. On the 10th Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex shop visit?

**On the 10 th day of Christmas, my James gave to me....  
...Ten brand new paddles.**  
 

"Josh? Where are you? I have a surprise for you," I heard James call out as he came in the front door. I was sitting in the living room watching some television. James had been gone when I woke up in the morning and I wondered where he was off to at such an early hour.

"I'm in the living room, James," I answered him. I heard him throw the keys onto the table near the door and his footsteps approached the living room. When James came around the corner, I couldn't believe what I saw. I could barely recognize him.

The first thing I noticed that James had dyed his blond hair pitch black. There was not a hint of blond in it anymore. I let my eyes travel down his body taking in the other changes. James had a studded leather collar secured tightly around his neck. He was in a sleeveless leather vest which hung loose exposing his smooth chest and flat stomach. James had two leather bands wrapped around his biceps and attached to leather restraints on his wrists. The pants he was wearing were also leather. They hugged his legs and every other bulge on the lower part of his body. They left nothing to the imagination. I looked at James feet and saw that he was wearing heavy black work boots.

James stopped in his tracks as he saw me staring at his leather clad body. I felt a lump growing in my throat and another lump growing much lower. I managed to swallow and found the words to ask, "James? Why are you wearing that?"

I watched as James smiled and moved closer to me. His leg muscles clearly visible underneath his tight leather pants as he walked the short distance. He took the remote from my hand and placed it on the table next to me. James, then, straddled my legs and sat down on them. He brought his lips to my own and lightly touched them. "Because I wanted to...." James said as his hot breath caressed my cheek. "Plus, I couldn't have been seen where I went looking like 'Lance'."

"So, where did you go then?" I asked hoping James would tell me. I have to admit that I loved how James was looking at the moment.

"Oh, nowhere special...." James began. He touched his lips to my neck and I felt him open his mouth. He gently licked it. I could hear the mischievousness in his voice as his deep voice made me shiver with delight when he continued. "Just a sex shop."

"A sex shop?" I asked incredulously. I couldn't believe that James would even drive past one let alone go in one. Curiosity got the better of me, so I asked, "Did you buy anything?"

James licked my neck and bit slightly into my chest. As I arched my back pushing myself further into his bite, James worked one of his hands down the front of my pants. I felt his fingertips brush against my rapidly lengthening member and gasped when he wrapped his fingers tightly around it. James moved his mouth to my ear and hissed, "YES!"

James pulled his hand from my pants and jumped off my lap. He walked over to the package he dropped near the door and grabbed it. He picked it up and brought it back over to me. "Here," James said handing me the nondescript package. "Open it. I hope you like it." James, then, sat down beside me on the couch. His body pressing as tightly as humanly possible to my own.

"Aren't you going to open it?" James' hot breath against my neck. "I want to use it on you as soon as possible."

With trembling hands, I pulled the top of the bag open and peered inside. There was a brightly colored box in it. I reached my hands in it and pulled it out. I slowly slipped my fingers through the fold on the wrapped gift and popped open a side. James wrapped his leg around my own and was pushing his growing member into me. "Come on, Josh. Hurry up! I want to use it now!" James said impatiently.

James couldn't stand it any longer and ripped into the package. The wrapping paper tearing into shreds exposing what was inside. I picked up the box and looked at it. On the outside, it had a picture of a man bent over at the waist with his hands shackled to his feet. His ass was so red you could actually feel his pain ebbing through your own body. Standing next to him, there was a man holding onto a paddle. It said, "Paddles-a-Plenty".

I quickly opened the box and found that it contained the shackles with an assortment of paddles. I looked at James and noticed that he had a huge smile on his face. He was gently stroking the side of my face with his hand and thrusting his rigid member into the side of my leg. I smiled and said, "If you think you are going to use these on me tonight...." James looked at me. I brushed my lips against his. "...YOU will be sorely mistaken. I plan to use them on you."

I pushed James off of me and onto the couch. He lost his balance and spilled onto the floor. I placed the box on the couch where he had sat and moved myself on top of James' prone body. I sat down hard on his muscular backside pressing his aching member into the unforgiving hard floor. James began squirming and trying to buck me off of him. "Get off of me Josh."

I leaned forward until my mouth was only an inch from his ear and whispered, "I don't think so love. You are mine tonight." James stilled his thrashing body and I felt him relax beneath me. I moved off of James and allowed him to sit up resting his back against the couch. Quickly, I moved onto his bulging lap and stared into his eyes. "How would you like to do this, James?" I asked placing a kiss on his soft lips.

"Just...." James leaned forward and placed a kiss on my lips. "...like on...." He moved to my throat and licked down the length to my shirt collar. "...the box." James opened his mouth and gently bit on my earlobe causing me to shiver with anticipation.

I pulled away from James' mouth and stood up. I grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him to his feet. Placing my hands on the bottom of my shirt, I pulled it up and over my head exposing myself to James' prying gaze. I felt a warm tongue flick across my nipple lightly making it instantly hard. "Oh!" I groaned as James opened his mouth and gently bit into the swollen nub.

I grabbed James' hair and pulled him off my tender nipple. I brought his head up and gazed into his emerald eyes. "I don't think so, James." I slid my hands up his body and grasped the front of his leather vest. I pulled it off his shoulders and down his muscular arms. I dropped it onto the floor and before James could say anything leaned forward and bit into one of his brown nipples.

"OUCH!" James screamed as the pain rocketed through his body. "That hurt, Josh!"

I released the sore nub from my teeth and stepped back. James ran a hand over the offending area. I smiled devilishly and said, "Tough luck, hon. That's only the beginning." I dropped to my knees in front of James and grasped the top of his leather pants. With a quick yank, I pulled them down his muscular thighs and let them fall to the floor. James stepped out of them and kicked them to the side. His rigid meat free from the tight confines sprang up and hit me in the face.

I grabbed hold of his turgid monster and stroked it a few times before bringing my mouth to it. I stuck out my tongue and licked the tip tasting the precious precum that was oozing from the slit. I opened my mouth and engulfed the flared head. James threw his head back in ecstasy as his shaft slid into my sucking gullet.

James bucked his hips forward sinking the last couple of inches into my throat. My nose was buried in James' scratchy pubic hair and his heavy nut sack was resting against my chin. I began working on James' sensitive head deep in my throat with my muscles sending him into a sexual frenzy of pleasure. I pulled off until only his bulbous head was stilling in my sucking maw and plunged back down to the base.

Up and down. Faster and faster, I began sucking on James' turgid shaft. His heavy balls bashing into my chin leaving an imprint there. I sucked even harder and, soon, I could felt James' nuts start to rise in their sac. I buried my nose in James' bush one more time and could feel James' balls begin to churn. I felt his shaft swell and the cum start to travel up his lengthy shaft and burst into my throat. I let the first spurt drain right into my stomach, but I pulled off so only the head remained so I could taste James' sweet essence.

Sucking the last few drops from James' spurting dick, I pulled completely off of his dick. I reached behind him and grabbed the shackles from the box. While James was still in his post-orgasmic bliss, I fastened the hand restraints around his wrists. I pushed James over bending him deeply at the waist and fastened the leg restraints around his ankles. James was standing in the middle of our living room nude and helpless.

I grabbed hold of James' hips and gently turned him around. As his ass came into view, I leaned forward and licked the length of his crack. When my tongue found his hidden hole, I stiffened my tongue and pierced the tight ring making James flinch slightly. "Oh, Josh!" James moaned out, his voice near his knees. I flicked in and out of his tightness a few times before pulling away from him. "Josh?" James questioned as he felt my probing tongue leave him.

I pushed a finger into him and heard James gasp. "I'm still here, honey." I pulled my finger out of his clenching passage and, then, pushed knuckle deep into him once more. "I'm just getting the paddles out." I pulled my finger out of James and grabbed the first paddle. It was a small black one. It was only about three inches in length. On the handle the words "Warm-up" was written. I brought the paddle to James' exposed backside and caressed his cheeks with it.

"Oh!" James gasped out at the coolness of the paddle on his warm body. "That feels good, Josh!" I ran the paddle across his back and down his ass towards his legs. I let it slip between his thighs and touched the back of James' huge nuts. James closed his legs when he felt the paddle come into contact with his nuts.

"Relax, James," I breathed out. I blew gently against James' tight hole and I watched as it pulsed and twisted. James legs released their death grip on the paddle and I pulled it from between them. I ran the paddle up to James' ass and pulled it from the tender skin. I brought it back against James' cheek with enough force to make his cheek jiggle with the blow.

"Uh!" James moaned as he felt the hard paddle caress his back side. I began to gently spank James with the black paddle. Each time, his cheek shook with the impact of my commanding blow. James' ass began to become flushed with the constant teasing of the paddle against his alabaster flesh.

I threw the paddle onto the couch and pulled out another one. It was slightly bigger. The surface of the paddle was crisscrossed with small bumps. On the handle there was a number one. I leaned forward and brushed my lips against James' warm cheeks before bringing the paddle against the teased flesh. James pushed back onto the paddles seeking its solid form and gentle caress.

I raised the paddle high above my head and brought it down against James' backside. "OH FUCK!" James yelled out as the small bumps pushed into his skin making it come into contact with more of it. I raised the paddle above my head again. As I was bringing it down against James' quivering cheeks again, James tightened his cheeks. I watched as James' tight ass erupted in a red welt as the paddle tore somewhat into his skin.

Raising the paddle from his ass, I surveyed the damage that it had done. I put the paddle on the couch and gently stroked James' heated cheeks. As my hands ran over the red mark, James took in a deep breath. I leaned forward and gently licked the length of the mark. I heard James release his breath and felt his ass relax beneath my tongue. I grabbed hold of James' cheeks and pulled them apart. I stuck my tongue against his hole once again and pushed in. I felt his ass muscles clenching around my tongue and tasted his musky aroma.

As I plundered his redden ass with my tongue, I ran my hands up his legs and between his thighs. I grasped hold of his swinging nuts and gave them a gentle squeeze.. "James?" I whispered, gently kissing his spasming opening. "Are you ready for #2?"

"Yes, Josh," I heard James whisper. He pushed his ass toward me and I knew he was ready for more. I grabbed hold the paddle with a number two written on the handle. It was a long, thin one. It was mostly solid but had a little give to it. I figured that it was made to sting. It had more of those little bumps all over it. I ran it across James ass only once before I brought it down hard on James' ass. "OH MY GOD!" James screamed out as I saw his whole body quake with the blow. "THAT FUCKING STINGS!" Again and again, I brought it down on James' trembling ass.

I let the paddle fall to the floor and picked up the next one. It was a small paddle much like the first one. However, this one had a one inch slit in the middle of it. I ran it across James' red flesh and slid it across James' hole. I pushed against James' slightly dilated ring and watched the paddle slowly begin to slide into him. "JOSH!" James yelled out as I pushed the paddle deeper into him.

I pushed until the widest part of the paddle was inside of James' hole stretching him out. I, then, grabbed hold of the handle of the paddle and twisted it inside of him. "JOSH!" James screamed again as the paddle tore at his hole. I abruptly pulled it out of him and raised it above my head. I brought it down hard on James' ass. The slit in it sucked in a bit of skin tearing a small line on James' backside. I brought the paddle against his shaking backside three more times before I placed it on the couch.

Leaning forward, I ran my tongue across the numerous welts. I could taste the metallic tinge of James' blood on my tongue as I bathed his cheeks. I grabbed the fifth paddle from the box and looked at it. It was another long, thin one. It had small bumps covering the entire surface. It also had two holes in it. "James?" I asked. "Are you ready for another one?"

James took a couple deep breaths as I massaged his red cheeks. "Yes, Josh! I'm ready." His voice husky with need and desire. I ran the paddle lightly across his cheeks. The bumps teasing the welts. I slid it between his cheeks rubbing it against his tight hole. I brought it down hard against James' cheeks. The small bumps leaving red dots on his butt cheeks and the holes ripping at his skin. Three forceful times I brought it down onto James' exposed cheeks.

I stopped when I heard James sobbing beneath me. His whole body shaking as it wracked his body. I threw the paddle onto the couch and quickly unfastened James' wrists from the restraints. I pulled him into an upright position and looked into his eyes. "Are you OK?" I wiped the tears trickling down his cheeks with my thumbs and placed a kiss on his tender lips. "Do you want me stop?"

"I'm fine, Josh," James began. He clasped his hands in mine and brought them to his lips. He kissed each knuckle before staring into my eyes again. "I just love you so much and I'm glad that you will try anything with me." James leaned forward and captured my bottom lip between his teeth and gently bit on it. James sucked my bottom lip into his mouth a moment before releasing it. "Please continue."

I looked in the box and noticed the next three paddles. They were all small ones. I picked up the first one and read the handle: "Cock paddle". I picked up the other two and read the handles. The first one had "Neck paddle" and the second one had "Ball paddle".

"Uh, James," I began. "I hope you are ready for something a little different." I held up the first paddle I picked up and pointed to it. "This is a 'Cock paddle'." I watched James' eyes grow wide in shock.

"A 'Cock paddle'?" James asked. "Are you sure?" I showed James what was written on the paddle and he read it. His eyes seemed to go even wider when he realized that it did indeed have it written on it. "I can't believe it," I heard James whisper.

"Want to try it out?" I asked James. I didn't want to do anything to James that he didn't want to do.

"I want to try it out at least once," James said. He grabbed hold of the paddle and looked at it more closely. I saw a smile flash across his face before he said, "That is as long as you try it out later tonight."

"Of course, love," I said without even thinking. I would do anything for James if he asked me. I took the paddle from his hand and sat on the couch. I position James in front of me. I reach out with my left hand and grabbed his huge nuts. Pushing up on his shaft, I pressed it against his stomach. I placed the paddle against James' swollen meat for a moment before raising it a few inches away from his shaft. I brought it back down against his dick and James jerked at its touch.

"OH SHIT!" James yelled out. "That feels amazing!" I brought the paddle a little further away from his pulsating shaft before bringing it back down harder against it. "OH YEAH!" James moaned as the small paddle came into contact with his swollen member. I removed the small paddle from his heated member and brought my mouth to the leaking tip. I opened it and plunged all the way down on James' rigid meat. "OH FUCK!" James screamed as he threw his head back and began shooting another load deep into my throat. His balls convulsing and his body shook as his orgasm surged through his body. I sucked until James stopped squirting his creamy nectar into my throat before pulling off of him.

I grabbed the other two small paddles and stood up in front of James. "Want to try these two paddles?"

James was breathing heavy trying to regain his composure from the orgasm that just rocked his body. I handed the paddles to him and he read the handles. His eyes went wide as he read them. He took a few more deep breaths before managing to say, "We'll try them later tonight. I want to try the last two now." James kissed me quickly on the mouth and bent back over at the waist.

I crouched down and attached the hand restraints back around his wrists. I grabbed the next paddle in the box. It was metallic and hard. I ran it against James' ass and he gasped when he felt it against his heated skin. I raised it above my head and brought it down hard. I could hear the metal smack against James' skin. "ARGH!" James yelled. When I removed it from James' backside, I saw the dark red mark that it had left. If I did it much more, James wouldn't be able to sit for a week at least. I decided one more for good measure would be enough. I raised it high above my head and brought it back down onto James' maroon-colored ass.

I threw the metal paddle onto the couch and picked up the last one. It was a huge wooden paddle and in the center was a huge knob. On both sides of the knob, there were two small holes. I released the restraints from around James' wrists and had him stand up. I quickly put the used paddles in the box and put them on the end table. I turned James around and laid him down on the couch.

I ran the large knob against James' tight hole and he gasped at the enormous size of it. I pushed it roughly into his body and James bucked as it sank into him stretching him wide. He could feel the hard wooden knob deep within him and the paddle resting against his tender cheeks. I began to pull the knob from his clenching hole and raised it about a foot from his ring. When I brought the paddle down, the knob rammed into James' hole and the holes ripped at his flesh. "ARGH!" James screamed as I pulled the knob from him once more and brought it down hard against his tender ass.

I brought the unforgiving paddle again and again against James' swollen cheeks. The knob spearing him over and over again. James raised his head up and bit down on the arm of the couch. His body shaking as it plunged into him each time rubbing his prostate. I watched as I brought the paddle down on James' ass once more and his ass clenched around it tightly. I could see his ass muscles clenching and relaxing repeatedly and knew that he was cumming.

Before James' orgasm stopped, I pulled the wooden knob from within him and stripped quickly out of my pants. I positioned my dick next to his stretched out hole and plunged balls deep into him. "Josh!" James screamed as his clenching ass sent me over the edge and I began flooding his hole with my pent-up load.

After a few minutes of non-stopping cumming, I collapsed on top of James' sweat covered body. I wrapped my arms around his chest and whispered in his ear, "I love you, James."

James turned his head around and brushed his lips against mine. "I love you too, Josh." James slumped back down on the couch. We both started to drift off to sleep with me still deep inside of James. However, just before sleep finally overcame us, James said, "Tonight...it's payback."

I smiled and said, "I can't wait."


	11. On the 11th Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wouldn't you like to own one?

**On the 11 th day of Christmas, my James gave to me....  
...Eleven more stiff inches.**  
 

I had just entered the house when James walked around the corner from the living room. He had a mischievous smile on his face and a bag in his hand. "Josh," he said walking right up to me and licking my neck. "I have something for you."

I shivered when I felt James' hands travel up my sides. He slid them under my shirt and stroked my nipples. "What?" I gasped as my dick became instantly hard under James' delicate manipulation.

"It's a surprise," James said mysteriously. He slid the sweat pants down my legs. My boxer-briefs bulging and a very visible wet spot appearing in the very front of it. "I see you are eager," James said grasping my rigid dick through the thin fabric and giving it an energetic stroke. I began hunching my hips into his pumping hand, but he stilled them.

He hooked his index fingers in the waistband of my boxer-briefs and yanked them off my straining member. He encircled my heated shaft with his hand and squeezed it. "I see you are really eager." He pumped up and down my dick a few times gather a dollop of precum at the tip. James ran his finger through the clear liquid before turning me around and pushing me against the wall. He slid the slick finger into my hole. James rammed into my prostate and another spurt of precum shot out of my dick. It hit the wall and began running slowly down it.

James leaned against my ass and I felt his hand gather more precum. He brought his fingers to my ass once more and thrust two inside of me. I began banging my head against the wall at the sheer amount of pleasure that James was giving to me. I wanted him to be inside of me now. "Please fuck me, James!" I cried out.

I felt James standing up behind me and I felt a huge pressure again my hole. "OH FUCK!" I screamed out as my hole started allowing the incessant object start to enter me. "ARGH!" I screamed again as I felt James' bulbous head slip into me. James's turgid shaft slid about an inch inside of my straining hole before I felt another pressure on the outer ring.

I pinched myself thinking that I must have been dreaming, but I felt the flash of pain shoot through my arm. "James?" I asked, unsure of what I was feeling against my full hole. "What is that?"

"It is the surprise, Josh," James said incredulously. I felt James put more weight against my body and felt the pressure increase. "Relax, love," James cooed. His hot breath tickling the back of my neck.

I took a deep breath and released it. The tension in my body left and my ring relaxed. The other object demanding entrance started to slowly sink into me. "JAMES!" I yelled out as I was stretched way beyond I had ever been before. James ignored me and continued pushing his dick and the other object into me. Deeper and deeper, the twin towers of terror went into me. I felt the prominent veins on James' shaft. His dick swelled within me stretching me wider.

The pain from James' penetration was bringing tears to my eyes. I could feel my insides churning as James continued to push deeper into me. Inch by inch, his turgid shaft and the other object slid into me. I could feel his pubes start to brush my ass. All of a sudden, James stopped pushing forward and started to withdraw from me. It felt as though my insides were being pulled out with his dick.

When James pulled out far enough where only the head of the object was inside of me, James shoved back into me. I groaned as the thickness of James' dick and the object spread me wide again. In and out, James and the object continued to fill me completely.

I tightened my ass ring around James as he buried himself balls deep inside of me again. I felt his heavy balls pulling up and knew that he was about to explode. I reached around behind me and held James deep within me. I flexed and relaxed my muscles around James' swollen member bringing him over the edge. His balls rose all the way up to his shaft and his balls shook. I felt James' shaft swell inside of me just seconds before he erupted. Blast after blast of his hot cum ricocheted off my insides.

James pumped in and out of me a few times as his orgasm began to dwindle. When his orgasm passed, I felt the object swell inside of me and it began shooting. "WHAT THE FUCK?" I yelled out as I felt my hole being flooded by the second object.

"You'll see, Josh," James panted out trying to regain his breath from such an intensive orgasm. James pumped in and out of my ass as the object continued to shoot and shoot. I never thought it would end. Finally, after a few minutes, the object stopped shooting and James licked the back of my neck. He began pulling himself and the object from my ass.

When the head of the object was inside my tight ring, James reached around and grabbed hold of my hard dick. He jerked his hips back quickly making the object pop from my hole. James' bulbous dickhead still remained within me. James jacked my dick a few times before he pulled the rest of the way out of me. Stepping back, James gave me enough room to turn around to see what he had just fucked me with.

I turned around and looked at James. His eyes twinkling with amusement as he watched my facial expression when I saw the object. James had a leather strap around his body. Underneath his tumescent organ, there stood another dick almost as long as James' dick. The piss slit still dripping what it shot into me I ran a finger through it and brought it to my mouth. It was James' cum.

"How?" I asked.

James smiled and held up his hand. In his hand, there was a small remote control unit. "The magic of Hollywood," James said. He pushed the button and the dick beneath James' lurched and shot a blast of cum out of it. The cum struck me on my hand and I brought it up to my mouth. I stuck my tongue out and licked it off. I leaned forward and captured James' mouth in mine forcing the little bit of cum into his own mouth.

"I love you James," I said.

"I love you too, Josh," James said kissing me against lightly on the mouth.


	12. On the 12th Day of Christmas....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final day and the most extreme present given!

**On the 12 th day of Christmas, my James gave to me....  
...Twelve hours of torture.**  
 

When I opened my eyes, I found out that I had something covering them. I tried to remove whatever was on it with my hands, but I found out that I couldn't move them either. "James?" I called out hoping that he was nearby "Are you there?"

"Yes, Josh. I am here." I felt the bed move as James crawled onto it. I felt his knees on both sides of my legs straddling them. I could feel his crawling up my body. His hot breath against my naked flesh as he moved towards my face. James reached out and pulled whatever was covering my eyes off of them. As my eyes blinked trying to adjust to the rush of light, James rested his head on my chest.

"James?" I asked. I saw that he was holding onto a black leather blindfold. "Why am I tied up?"

James picked his head up off my chest and looked me right in the eyes. "Because I want you to be...." James said nonchalantly, his hypnotic green eyes seemingly boring a hole in my soul. He leaned down and gently licked my hairy chest. His tongue flickering across one nipple and, then, working on the other one. Just as I was starting to enjoy the wonderful sensation, James bit into one of my nipples.

"OUCH!" I screamed as I felt his teeth close around my erect nub. "Why did you do that?"

"Because I wanted to do it...." James said, his voice trailing off. When he raised his head to look back into my eyes, I could see a change happen in him. "You will call me...MASTER!" He bit into my other nipple causing me to yelp in pain. "You will not speak to me unless I ask you to do so." James licked his way up to my neck and tease the sensitive skin with his incisors. "You are mine to do with what I please." James licked over to my shoulder and sank his teeth into it. I bucked as the pain shot through my body. "Do you understand, slave?"

"YES, MASTER!" I screamed out. I knew that James meant business and not to fool around. My body already quivering with anticipation of what he would do to it this time. Would he plunder my ass with his tongue? His fingers? His dick? A toy? Would he spank me? Bind me? The sheer number of possibilities made my head swim with ecstasy.

"The word to stop is 'POOFU'," James sneered his face just inches from my lengthening dick. "Repeat the word if you accept it." James opened his mouth and engulfed my cock to the base.

"POO...FU!!!" I screamed out as James started to piston up and down my turgid shaft. I watched as James reached for a box that he had set on the bed and pulled something out of it. James pulled off my seeping dick and I felt the unforgiving metal on my dick and knew that it was a cock ring. I was surprised when I felt James fasten it around my aching balls and not my shaft. James reached into the box again and pulled out a second ring. This one he slipped over my swollen sac and my tumescent dick. I felt the ring cut into the base of my dick and knew that I would be "happy" for a long time. I watched in amazement as James reached into the box a third time. This time, however, he pulled out a multi-ring assembly.

James moved his mouth back to the tip of my dick and plunged back down to the base. I could feel his nose pushing into my pubic hair and his chin pressing into my balls. James slurped his way up and down my shaft a few times leaving a generous amount of saliva on it. Abruptly, James pulled off my dick and positioned the multi-ring assembly at the tip. He began to push it onto my dick. The first ring in the assembly was the smallest. It hugged my dick like a second skin and James worked it back and forth slowly sliding it down my length to the base.

I gasped when my dick pulsed and the ring at the base of my dick became even tighter around my swollen shaft. James started working the second ring down my shaft. It was slightly bigger and slipped easily down it until my dick pulsed again. The added girth of my member caused James to stop and start to work it back and forth exactly like the first one. Soon, the second ring was resting at the base of my dick.

Before James started to put on the third ring, he opened his mouth and began sucking on my flared head. My dick pulsed once more expanding making the rings even tighter. "OH FUCK!" I screamed out as my dick began pulsing steadily.

James pulled his sucking mouth off of me and looked at me. "I told you not to talk unless I asked you a question," James hissed out. I could see the anger in them. James took the last four rings of the multi-assembly and slid them quickly down my straining dick. "You are going to have to pay for that transgression." James moved his mouth to the head of my dick and stuck out his tongue. He began to quickly flick the head sending me into convulsions of pleasure. Each time James' tongue flicked the head of my straining shaft, my dick swelled and the rings became even tighter.

I watched in gross fascination at my dick. With the binding rings around my shaft, the base was only about an inch and a half in diameter. As you traveled up to the head of my shaft, it began thicker. The rings were reshaping my dick. James continued to flick his tongue across my sensitive head. I could feel every taste bud on it as it raked across my flared head. James' flicking tongue traveled down my aching length to my swollen nuts. He opened his mouth slightly and ran his teeth across them. The pain of his gentle bite coursing through my body.

As James continued to gnaw on my tender orbs, James' hands slid up my body to my nipples. He took them between his thumb and index finger and twisted them. "Ughh!" I moaned out as James' dual manipulations where sending mixed ripples of pain and pleasure through me.

"You like that, don't you?" James asked removing his teeth from my swollen eggs.

"Uh...huh...." I panted out. My body already feeling drained due to James' masterful touches. "ARGH!" I groaned as James licked my nuts and began to travel up my body. I felt his tongue licking and tasting every part of flesh that he could reach and I shivered. James found his way to my neck and he licked it. Pulling back so he could see my facial expression, James blew lightly on it. My eyes closed at the wonderful sensation that he was giving me.

I felt James hot breath against my ear and heard his whisper out, "Turn over the best you can on your left side." I turned over my upper body twisted as the restraints refused to give. "Put your right foot up by your left knee," James commanded. I quickly did as he asked leaving my ass exposed and vulnerable.

James licked his way down my back. Ever so often, he would stop and take a small nip at my flesh causing me to squirm. His tongue traveled lower and lower. I felt his wet tongue flick across my puckered open and I pushed back towards the questing tongue. James grabbed hold of my hips and pushed me forward. "Hold still," he commanded and I stilled immediately.

James' tongue found its way back to my puckered ring. He began furiously flicking it. The nerves around my ass ablaze with fire as tongue teased it. I felt James' tongue grow rigid next to my ass and he began to push his tongue into me. The warm, wet intruder stretching me open slightly. James' nose pushing into my crack, he managed to deepen his tongue fucking.

Pulling his tongue from my ass, James stuck a finger in his mouth and sucked on it. He placed the slick digit next to my tight ring and pushed in agonizingly slow. His fingernail gently scraping at my delicate flesh as it buried itself knuckle deep inside of me. James crooked his finger and found my prostate. He began to massage it in a slow methodically sadistic manner making my dick swell even more in the tight cock rings.

James pulled the finger out of my ass and stuck it into the mouth. He sucked on it tasting my ass juices on the offending probe. James slipped another finger into his mouth and wet that. He positioned both fingers next to my ass and pushed in. My ring opening slowly allowing both of James' thick fingers to slide into me. "Uhhh!" I groaned as James found my prostate once more. Stroking my prostate repeatedly, my dick pulsed and surged with each touch.

James reached his free hand through my leg and wrapped it tight around my rigid shaft. He began to slowly slide it up and down the length at the same time working his magic on my internal sweet spot. I could feel the rhythmic spasms of an impending orgasm. James continued to pump my aching meat ramming his fist into my swollen nuts with each downward pull. He pulled his two fingers from my ass and moved them to my mouth. I opened them and greedily sucked my own juices from them.

In and out of my mouth, James thrust his two fingers as he continued to pound on my meat. I could feel my nuts trying to tighten around the base of my shaft as I approached orgasm. Faster and faster, James' fist flew up and down my shaft. "ARGH!" I screamed out as my orgasm ripped through my body. My nuts began churning and my dick began pulsing but nothing came out. James pulled his fingers from my sucking mouth and placed three of them next to my ass. With a rough push, he shoved his three digits into me.

Being inside of my ass once more, James found my prostate and began massaging it. My dick still pulsing in orgasm unable to release its pent-up load. Seconds became minutes as my dick continued to throb. Each orgasmic pulse more intense then the last one. Finally, James pulled his three fingers from my ass and my orgasm started to lessen. After a couple more minutes, it subsided and I slumped to the bed. My energy completely drained at the intense orgasm that I had just experienced.

"Are you ready for more?" James asked. His hand rubbing small circles on my lower back.

"There's more?" I asked incredulously. I didn't know how much more of this I could take.

James smiled and leaned forward to brush his lips against mine. "We've only begun...." As James' words drifted off, I felt James place his hand next to my ass and push in. His four fingers stretching me wide. James, then, rotated his hand inside my straining ass. I watched James fold his thumb inward and push deeper into me.

"ARGH!" I groaned out as the widest part of James' hand stretched me open. James twisted his hand within me again and eased slightly out. I took a deep breath and let it out slowly. As the last of it left my lungs, James pushed his hand into me. I felt the widest part of his hand break past my ring and his hand started to sink into me. James pushed deeper into my straining hole making sure to take his time. The full filling was overwhelming and my body trembled as James' hand rubbed against my prostate.

 I felt my ass ring close tightly around James' wrist. James leaned forward and placed a kiss on the small of my back. With his hand still buried in my tight tunnel, James moved his mouth to my ear. "Do you trust me?" he asked.

I turned my head towards him and looked into his eyes. "With my life," I said. James pushed his hand deeper into my straining hole and I grimaced. I felt my ring expanding to accommodate more and more of James' muscular arm. "Uggh!" I groaned out as James shoved two more inches into me. I looked at James' arm and saw that he had about eight inches of his forearm inside of me.

James twisted his arm inside of me brushing against my prostate once more. My entire body shook as I erupted in another completely dry orgasm. "OH FUCK!" James gasped out as my ring tightened fiercely around my arm and my tunnel began massaging him on the inside. "You're so tight!"

My dick continued to pulse with my second orgasm of the night. James placed his unsubmerged hand on the small of my back and held me still. He began slowly pulling his arm from my spasming hole. Inch by inch, he managed to pull out of me. I felt my ass close around his wrist once more and he stopped. He began twisting his hand in my ass brushing against my prostate. My dick continued to dry orgasm as he manipulated my prostate from within. "You want me to stop?" James asked.

My delirium from the orgasm almost drowning out his words. I attempted to speak but found that I couldn't form the words. So, I shook my head "yes" and James pulled his hand from me. Almost instantly, I felt my dry orgasm start to subside and moments later it finally did. I looked at James pleadingly and he said, "You may talk."

"Good grief!" I exclaimed. "These are the most intense orgasms that I ever had, but are you ever going to let me cum?"

"In due time, Josh," James said. His voice deepened and I watched his eyes grow cold again. "Hold still." James quickly got off the bed and walked to the closet. He opened the door and bent down grabbing a box. He pulled it from the closet and set it on the nearby dresser. James burrowed through it for a moment before pulling out one of the biggest butt plugs that I have ever seen. He walked back over to me and plunked it down next to me on the bed.

"Relax," James commanded and I did the best I could. James picked up the butt plug and wedged the tip of it between my cheeks. He began wiggling it pushing it deeper and deeper. I felt my asshole expanding as the butt plug did. After a couple more inches slid into me, the butt plug wouldn't go any farther. James tried pushing it deeper into me and I yelled in pain. I couldn't take anymore.

James began rubbing gently around my ring trying to relax me even more. I slowly felt the pain start to pass and James attempted to push into me again. He managed to slide another inch and it stopped. Again, the pain was causing tears to come to my eyes. James gently massaged around my ring and said, "Push out, Josh, like you are taking a shit when I say so."

The pain began to go away again at the gently massaging of my ring. When it was almost completely gone, I sighed. James took this as I sign to go on and yelled out, "NOW!" I did as he said and pushed out. James, in the meantime, began pushing the butt plug into me as my ass lips pursed wider.

"ARGH!" I screamed out as the widest part of the butt plug slid past my outer ring and descended into my dark depths. I felt my ass close instantly around the base of the huge plug. I was so unbelievably full at the moment. James grabbed my right hip and rolled me onto my back. The butt plug pushing its way a little deeper as my weight pushed it into the bed.

"You did a good job, Josh," James said. It seemed that every nerve in my body was on fire and I was shaking in sexual need. James leaned forward and opened his mouth. He slowly took my painfully red dickhead into his mouth and began sucking on it. James only sucked on the tip for a moment before he crawled up my body. James reached behind him and grabbed the base of my straining shaft. He placed the flared tip next to his puckered hole and began to sit back onto it.

I gasped as my sensitive head slowly began to slide in to James' tight passageway. His ring opening and closing on it eliciting every nerve. "OH JOSH!" James groaned out as my dick sank deeper into his dank tunnel. When James was about halfway down my shaft, he grew impatient and impaled himself the rest of the way on it. I felt his warm hole engulf my dick all the way to the base including the rings. His heavy nut sac resting on my pubic hair and his tight ring pressing against my swollen orbs.

"YES!" James screamed out as he began to ride my painfully erect member. Up and down. He traveled all the way up to where only the head of my dick remained inside of his clutching ring and, then, he plunged himself back down onto me. Over and over James slid up and down my dick.

James, then, placed his feet under my armpits and arched his back placing his hands next to my knees. Slowly, James pulled up to the head of my shaft. With a rough downward shove, he impaled himself back onto me. Moving faster and faster, James' huge meat began beating against my stomach. "Uhhh!" I groaned feeling his huge member slapping my stomach repeatedly.

I felt my balls tighten around my dick once again as James' tight tunnel engulfed me. My dick swelled and began its rhythmic dry shooting. James felt my dick grow inside of him and sent him over the edge. As James rode my dick up and down, his huge meat pulsed and began to erupt. The first shot of his hot cum blasted out of his dick and hit me in the face. The second and third blast rocketed out and struck me in the neck. The remaining squirts of James' fiery load bathed my chest and stomach.

James continued riding my throbbing pecker until his orgasm passed. He pulled off my still spasming dick with a loud "pop" and grabbed the base. James quickly unfastened the multi-ring assembly causing my dick to surge. The veins in my shaft swelling beyond belief as he began releasing me from my prison. James unfastened the ring around my churning balls and I gasped when I felt my climax intensify tenfold. "ARGH!" I yelled out throwing my head back onto the pillow.

James released the tight ring around my dick and it began throbbing. I could feel the cum start to boil in my nuts and my body began shaking. James opened his mouth and placed it around my bulbous dickhead. He moved his hands to the last ring holding my orgasm at bay and grabbed onto it. James pulled it open and I began blasting into his mouth.

"Omph!" James gurgled as my cum started pouring out of my dick. I watched James swallow fervently trying to drink all of my scalding juice. My dick twitched and bucked in James' mouth filling it completely. There was too much and my cum began squirting from the corners of James' mouth. Blast after blast, I continued erupting his mouth. My balls belching out all the built up precum and three loads of my ball juice.

As my dick continued shooting into James' sucking mouth, my vision began to blur. The last thing I remembered before slipping into unconsciousness was James engulfing my straining dick to the base and licking my nuts with his tongue.

***

I slowly opened me eyes. I wasn't sure how long I had been out. I slowly moved one of my hands across my chest and felt James' cool cum on it. I knew that I must have only been out for a couple of minutes when I ran my fingers through it. I brought the cum-covered fingers to my mouth and licked the excess off of them relishing the nutty taste on my tongue.

"I see you are back in the land of the living," James said moving closer to me. I could feel his warm body pressing against my side and his half-hard dick pushing against my leg. "I hoped that I didn't kill you." I looked at James and saw that he had the goofiest smile plastered on his face.

"No, you didn't kill me," I began. I ran my fingers through his cool cum and brought it up to his lips. He sucked my finger into his mouth tasting his own self. "But, you came pretty close." I pulled my finger out of James' sucking mouth and rolled myself on top of him pressing my cum-covered chest against his sweaty one. I positioned my face inches from his and peered into his twinkling eyes. "You have something on your chin," I said smiling.

"I do?" James asked.

"Yep, let me get that off for you." I leaned forward and licked the streaks of cum that painted his chin. I moved to his mouth and pushed my tongue into between his sex-swollen lips. I kissed him deeply for a few minutes before pulling away. "Think we can do it again sometime soon."

James smiled and said, "Definitely." James reached his arms around my body and pushed the butt plug deeper into me. "How about right now?"

"Uggh!" I moaned as James flipped me back onto my back. I buried my head in the crook of James' neck and groaned out, "What kind of monster did I create?"

"The best kind," James said. He pulled my head away from his neck and he stared into my eyes. "The kind that loves you with all his heart."

"I love you James," I said feeling all warm and tingly inside.

"I love you too, Josh."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Nifty. Posted here as well.


End file.
